Perséphone
by Yona
Summary: Avant la bataille d'Hadès une jeune fille aux yeux de démon redoutée de tous se réveille...
1. Prologue

****

PERSEPHONE

(Tout d'abord je tiens a préciser que c'est ma première fan-fic donc il doit y avoir beaucoup de défauts. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de St Seya car le temps n'est pas respecter. Cette histoire se passe après la bataille de Poseïdon 10 ans après le sanctuaire. Ce qui ne colle pas avec St Seya c'est l'âge des chevaliers d'or. Eh oui sinon ils seraient trop vieux ^__^).

Prologue

****

Le sanctuaire 4 ans après le sanctuaire (2ans après Poseïdon).

Shina : aller ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, battez-vous ! ! Je vous signale que ce combat est décisif ! Celle qui gagne se verra porter l'armure tant convoiter par les futurs femmes chevalier : l'armure de Calypso, Nymphe des mers. 

Féïna : On le sait bien mais on est de force égale ! Le combat peut durer une éternité ! !

Shina : Aucune de vous n'a réveiller sa cosmoénergie. C'est l'occasion de le faire et là nous verrons qui mérite le plus cette armure.

Sôma : mais…

Shina : tais-toi et battez-vous.

Sôma et Féïna : Bien Shina.

Sur le terrain de combat la tension commença à monter. Les deux jeunes filles se concentraient de plus en plus. Tout d'un coup les 2 filles s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. 

Le combat semblait être de force égale mais une aura bleue entoura Féïna. Une aura puissante qui éjecta Sôma.

Une élève de Shina : ouaah tu as vu ça Shina ! Elle possède une force incroyable. Sôma va se faire écraser !

Sôma recevait coup sur coup elle n'avait plus la force de résister.

Shina : Sôma qu'est ce que tu fais ! Tu ne va pas me dire que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! ! Réveille ta cosmoénergie ! ! Prouves-nous que tu es capable de résister !

Toutes les élèves se mirent à l'encourager. Féïna stoppa ses coups. Sôma était encore a terre.

Féïna : Aller Sôma ! ! Bouges-toi ! Je ne veux d'une victoire facile ! Défends-toi ! ! Tu as oublier à quel point tu veux être forte ! ! A quel point tu veux cette armure ! ! ! As-tu oublier ton rêve ? ? ?

Sôma : Tu…as raison. Je ne vais pas abandonner comme ca. Pas maintenant. Aaaaaahhhhh ! !

Tout d'un coup une aura argentée entoura Sôma

L'élève : Regarde Shina ! ! Son aura a l'air dévastatrice ! ! !

Shina : oui tu as raison. (Dans sa tête) _c'est incroyable. Je savais qu'elle possédait une grande force en elle mais a ce point ! ! Je n'ai connu que 2 personnes ayant une cosmoénergie si puissante : Athéna et Poseïdon ! !Mais comment est-ce possible ! ! Non… c'est impossible serait-elle… _

Tout d'un coup les yeux de Sôma changèrent de couleurs.

Shina : Des yeux dorés ! ! ! Mais alors c'est bien elle ! ! C'est le démon dont le Grand Pope nous a mis en garde ! ! ! Il faut l'attraper, elle est dangereuse ! !

Les élèves : einhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sôma : quoi ? ? Moi un démon ? ? 

Ca cosmoénergie retomba d'un seul coup.

Sôma : Ce n'est pas possible !

Shina : Toi, vas prévenir les gardes et le conseillé du Pope ! ! Les autres attraper là et attachée la à cet arbre !

Les élèves : Bien.

Sôma : Non ! ! Arrêtez ! ! Féïna fait quelque chose ! !

Féïna : Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Le Grand Pope a dit que si une jeune fille se révéla avoir les yeux doré il fallait la tuer.

Le conseiller du Grand Pope arriva en courant avec l'élève.

Le conseillé du Pope : alors c'est elle ! ! Pas de chance ma belle si les femmes ne se serai pas battus pour pouvoir être l'égale des hommes, on aurai pas vu tes yeux dorés avec un masque ! ! ! …Tués-là.

Shina : Mais on est pas sûr que…

Le conseillé : Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est un ordre du Grand Pope ! !

Shina : Bien. Les filles faites votre devoir envers Athéna. Tuez-là. 

Les élèves : ……Bien……

Les élèves frappèrent et frappèrent Sôma pendant des heures.

Le conseillé : laissez la attaché ici, que tous le sanctuaire sache que Le Démon a été capturer, et dites-leur que leur devoir et aussi de la frapper. Par contre n'en parler pas au grand Pope. Il ne veut plus en entendre parler. Vous le connaissez, il n'aime pas ce genre de violence.

Shina : Bien monsieur.

Quelques heures plus tard Sôma était à moitié consciente. Le soleil était chaud et elle avait mal partout. Tous les simples chevaliers qui étaient venu voir Sôma l'avaient également frappé. Les autres refusaient de voir et de participer à ce spectacle.

****

Dans la maison de la vierge

Mû : Tu as vu ?

Shaka : Oui. Sôma est donc Ce Démon. Quel triste spectacle. Elle a beau l'être, ils n'ont pas à la faire souffrir comme ca.

Mû : c'est un ordre du Grand Pope.

Shaka : J'ai du mal à croire que Sôma est si méchante ! 

Mû : Tu as raison. Cela a beau être écrit dans la mythologie cachée que seul le grand Pope et son conseillé connaissent, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Shaka : ordre du grand Pope ou pas, je vais empêcher ça.

Mû : Comment tu vas faire ? ?

Shaka : Je vais dire au conseiller que je vais l'achever alors que je vais la confier à un ami.

Mû : Tu vas l'as confier à Ashura ? ? C'est risquer. De plus si le Pope dit vrai elle aura de l'aide pour accomplir ce qui est écris.

Shaka : Ashura n'est pas si bête. Il aime cette terre et ne lui révélera rien de ca véritable nature.

Mû : Bien. Je couvrirai tes arrières.

Shaka : Merci.

Shaka : Laissez-là. Je m'occupe du reste Monsieur.

Le conseiller : Shaka ? ? Qui t'a permis ? ?

Shaka : Personne mais elle est peut être Ce Démon mais elle a assez souffert pour une fille de 12ans.

Le conseiller : Bien je te laisse faire.

****

Sure une île dans l'océan indien :

Shaka : je compte sur toi Ashura pour t'occuper d'elle. Et si elle te pose des questions sur tout cela tu ne lui réponds d'accord ?

Ashura : Pas de problème, compte sur moi.

Une heure plus tard Sôma se réveilla.

Ashura : Ca y est, tu te réveille ? ? Tu ne devrais presque plus avoir mal. Je t'ai fais boire un remède.

Sôma : c'est vrai je n'ai plus mal. Mais, où suis-je ? ? Et qui êtes vous ? ?

Ashura : Tu es sur l'île de Nyx et moi je m'appelle Ashura chevalier de Nyx _(la nuit dans la mythologie grecque)_ et maintenant je suis ton maître ? ?

Sôma : Mon maître ? ? Attendez. Je comprends pas tout là. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? ?

Ashura : Tu m'as été confié par un chevalier d'Athéna. Pour tout le monde tu es morte. Mon rôle est de te caché et de t'entraîner pour que tu acquières l'armure de Némésis. Personne n'a tenté de l'avoir car l'entraînement est très dur…Viens avec moi.

Sôma : Eh mais attendez-moi ! ! 

Ashura et Sôma sortir de la petite cabane où Sôma se reposait.

Ashura : Voici l'île de Nyx.

Sôma : Quoi ? ?

Cette île ne faisait pas plus d'1km². La surface était recouverte d'herbe et le seul relief et une grotte.

Ashura : Ne te fis pas aux apparence. Cette île est plus grande qu'elle en a l'aire. Tu vois cette grotte, elle s'enfonce sous la mer. Elle est de 20km². Comme tu peux t'en douter aucun rayon de lumière passe. S'entraîner dedans n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais ce n'est pas ce qui rend l'entraînement difficile. Dans cette grotte il y a de nombreuses plantes qui vivent sans soleil et il y a également de nombreux animaux plus ou moins dangereux.

Sôma : Si je comprends bien je suis ici car vous vous ennuyer et que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour avoir cette fameuse armure. Et comme personne n'a le cran de venir ici c'est moi qui suis obliger du vivre dans le noir et de risquer ma vie a avoir une armure quasi impossible a obtenir ! ! J'espère qu'une autre mauvaise surprise ne m'attend pas.

Ashura : Attends ne renverse pas les rôles. Normalement tu devrai être morte. Et je t'offre une chance de devenir forte.

Sôma : Mais, je ne comprends ! Je suis soit disant un démon et en tant que tel je suis méchante alors pourquoi m'aider ?

Ashura : Le chevalier d'or qui t'a confié à moi avait un doute là dessus, ainsi qu'un de ses amis, également chevalier d'or.

Sôma : Un… Chevalier d'or… dites-vous ? ?

Ashura : oui c'est bien cela.

****

Flash back :

Au sanctuaire dans l'une des 12 maisons :

Une voix : Au mon Dieu c'est affreux ce qu'ils ton fait. Comment le Grand Pope a pu laisser faire ça ? ?

Sôma : mmh

La voix : Shaka ça y est elle se réveille.

Shaka : Est-ce que ca va ? Tu m'entends. Elle est trop sonnée. - _Prenant Sôma dans ces bras _-J'y vais Mû, a plus tard.

****

Fin du Flash back

Sôma : _Je suis sur que c'est Shaka. _C'est Shaka n'est ce pas ? ? Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? ? Il désobéi au Grand Pope ! !

Ashura :…

Sôma : Répondez-moi ! ! Et qui suis-je réellement ? ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Démon aux yeux doré ! !

Ashura : Le grand Pope en a parler simplement aux chevaliers supérieurs.

Sôma : Mais comment peut-il savoir qu'un Démon aux Yeux doré allait apparaître ? ? A moins que ca ne soit que dans la mythologie cachée ! ! Ashura répondez-moi ! !

Ashura : … …J'ai préparé à manger viens.

Sôma : Mais…

Ashura : Il n'y a pas de mais ton devoir est de m'obéir… Ensuite on commencera ton entraînement.

Sôma : Raah c'est pas vrai ! ! ! !


	2. Le retour au sanctuaire

****

PERSEPHONE

Salut a tous ! ! ! Voici donc le premier chapitre. L'histoire commence réellement. Bon je sais le prologue n'était pas super. D'ailleurs ce chapitre ne vos pas mieux. Mais je ne suis pas une "romancière " a ce que je sache et pour ma première fan-fic je pense que c'est assez potable. Enfin a vous de juger (mais ne soyez pas trop dur -_-). 

Bonne lecture a tous ! ! 

Yona

****

1ere chapitre

****

Le sanctuaire, 6ans plus tard :

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche et d'un voile est aux portes du sanctuaire.

La Femme : Bonjour Messieurs les gardes. Pourrais-je entrer j'ai un ami a voir ?

Un garde : Qui est tu ? Tu n'es pas un chevalier d'Athéna ?

La femme : Non mais je suis une amie d'un chevalier d'or.

L'autre garde : As-tu une autorisation ? Sans autorisation tu ne peux pas entrer.

La femme : Euh… une autorisation ? Bah disons que…

Le garde : Dehors. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Revenez lorsque vous aurez une autorisation ou lorsque vous serez chevalier. Ah ah ah !

La jeune femme due se résigner à partir.

La jeune femme : Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir d'autorisation pour entrer. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ashura n'a pas voulu que je vienne en tant que Chevalier et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a tant voulu que je porte se voile. Je pense avoir suffisamment changer depuis 6 ans.

Sôma cherchait un endroit pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté du mur sans qu'un garde ne la voie.

Sôma : Ah ! Ici c'est parfais. Il y a deux gardes mais ils ont l'aire de faire une petite sieste.

Sôma essaya de grimper mais avec une robe l'ascension s'avérait impossible. Heureusement elle avait prévu un pantalon et un débardeur en dessous. Elle enleva donc la robe ainsi que le voile qui lui donnait chaud.

Elle escalada le mur avec une faciliter étonnante. Elle atterri de l'autre coté sans un bruit et a patte de velours se dirigea vers les 12 maisons du zodiaque

Une fois arrivée vers la place centrale, près de l'escalier qui montent aux 12 maisons, elle faisait comme si elle vivait ici, disait bonjour aux gardes qui ne prêtaient pas attention à elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la maison du Bélier. 

Mû n'était pas présent dans sa maison mais cela ne découragea pas Sôma. Elle se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait sur une court. C'était l'endroit où Mû donnait ses courts. Il était bien là mais cette fois l'élève a bien grandi. 

Sôma : Tiens, Kiki à bien grandi. Il doit avoir 14ans maintenant. C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore chevalier. 

Elle se mit à écouter les cours de Mû comme quand elle vivait au Sanctuaire. Mais Mû ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Elle décida d'aller voir Shaka pendant que Mû était en plein cours. Elle connaissait les passages secrets pour aller dans les 12 maisons. 

En général il n'y a pas de monde dans ce passage, mais là Shina revenait d'une des maisons.

Sôma essaya de se cacher mais en vain.

Shina : Bonjour.

Sôma : Bonjour.

Shina : Mais je te connais.

Sôma : Bah vous avez probablement du me croiser plusieurs fois.

Shina : …Non ! Tu es …Sôma ! ! ! ! ! !

Sôma courra pour échapper à l'attaque de Shina. Mais Shina lui donna un coup de puis qui l'éjecta à terre.

Shina : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! ! Tu es censé être morte ! ! Garde ! !

Une dizaine de garde qui n'étaient pas loin accourir.

Shina : aider moi a l'emmener sur la place.

Les gardes : Bien.

Les gardes emmenèrent Sôma qui essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Ils l'attachèrent à un arbre.

Shina : Merci. Cette jeune femme est le démon aux yeux dorés qui devrai être mort depuis 6ans.

Les gardes : Quoi ? ? Il faut vite la tuer si le grand Pope la voie on est mort.

Shina : Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça. Le Grand Pope est en réunion avec Athéna. Je vais simplement prévenir le conseiller. En attendant vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Les gardes : Bien, on va pouvoir se défouler sur un démon.

Ils frappèrent plusieurs fois Sôma, et au bout d'une demi-heure tous les simples chevaliers des environs étaient là.

Un chevalier : Ce démon encore ici ? ? A mort les démons.

Tous le monde : A mort les démons, à mort les démons.

Chacun son tour frappèrent Sôma avec leur meilleur coup. Les bruits attirèrent l'attention des chevaliers d'or.

****

Dans la maison de la vierge :

Shaka était en pleine méditation lorsque :

Mû : Shaka ! Sôma est revenu ! ! !

Shaka déconcentrée tomba de sa lévitation.

Shaka : Quoi ? ?

Mû : Elle est en bas sur la place.

Shaka : Il faut vite la cacher ! Quelqu'un va la reconnaître.

Mû : C'est trop tard… Ils l'ont attaché à un arbre…et…

Shaka : Il faut vite aller l'aider ! Emmènes-moi…

Mû se téléporta avec Shaka sur la place.

Mû : Il y a trop de monde. On ne peut rien faire.

Shaka : Mais pourquoi elle ne fait rien. _Sôma aller défend toi ! ! Tu as un grand pouvoir en toi ! Sôma ! !_

Mû : _Aller Sôma ! ! Reste pas comme ca ! ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser tuer !_

Sôma : _Shaka ? ? Mû ? ? Est-ce que c'est vous ?_

Mû : _Oui c'est nous. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien_ ?

Sôma : _Si je me défend je risque de pousser ma cosmoénergie et je ne veux pas montrer mes yeux. De plus se ne sont que des simples chevalier et je ne veux pas les tuer_.

Shaka : _Tu crois qu'ils ont pitié de toi eu._

Mû : _Aller fais quelque chose ! ! Tu n'as rien à perdre. De plus tu peux te contrôler et simplement les blesser._

Mû et Shaka : _aller défends-toi. Vas-y on est avec toi._

Sôma : aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Une cosmoénergie argenté entoura Sôma. D'un seul coup elle brisa les chaîne qui l'entourai.

Sôma : Par la vague du Léviathan ! ! ! ! !

Une énorme vague s'abata sur les chevaliers et les éjecta tous. Les yeux de Sôma étaient devenus dorés.

Les chevaliers : Ah c'est bien elle le démon ! ! Elle s'est réveiller ! Elle va tous nous tuer !

Le conseiller arriva en courant avec Shina.

Le conseiller : alors c'est donc vrai elle est revenue ! ! Shaka, Mû ! Faite quelque chose.

Shaka et Mû : …

Le conseiller : Traître ! C'est vous qui l'avez sauvé ! !

Sôma : c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine tous ca ? ? Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire plus tard pour que vous décidiez de me tuer mais je sais que ces chevaliers d'or mon fait confiance.

Par le Chaos de Nyx ! ! !

Tout d'un coup l'atmosphère devint lourde et l'obscurité qui partait de Sôma recouvra tout autour d'elle.

Le conseiller : Aaaaah qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ! ! On n'y voit plus rien.

Sôma : Toi tu ne vois rien mais moi si. J'ai été élevé dans le noir.

Le conseiller : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ! ! Je suis le conseiller du Grand Pope ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me tuer ! !

Sôma : Qui a dit que j'allais te tuer ? ? Je vais attendre le Grand Pope. Je veux vérifier s'il est digne de confiance et si ce qui dit est vrai ! ! Par le tourbillon vengeur ! Que le Chaos de Nyx se dissipe !

Le conseiller était entouré d'un tourbillon d'eau qui l'empêchait de bouger

Le conseiller : Tu n'as pas le droit de le déranger, il est en réunion !

Le Grand Pope et Athéna arrivèrent.

Le Grand Pope : Je n'y suis plus ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ! !

Le conseiller : ce n'est rien je vais régler ca moi même ! !

Le Grand Pope : Non je m'en occupe. (A Sôma) Qui es-tu ?

Sôma : Je m'appelle Sôma, Chevalier de Némesis. 

Le Grand Pope : Et que veux-tu.

Sôma : Voir votre visage.

Le conseiller : Quelle insolence ! ! Prosternes-toi devant lui.

Sôma : Non tant que je ne suis pas sur qu'il est digne de confiance.

Le grand Pope : Bien

Il enleva son casque et son masque.

Sôma (en se prosternant) : Je suis vraiment désolée de mon insolence ! ! Si vraiment je dois nuire à Athéna alors tué moi. Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna alors mon devoir et de la protéger au péril de ma vie. Pas le contraire.

Le Grand Pope : Je ne comprends pas tout. Pourquoi tu nuirai a Athéna ?

Le conseiller : Oh non…

Sôma : Bah parce que je suis le démon aux yeux doré ? ? C'est vous qui avez donner l'ordre de tuer la fille qui aura les yeux dorés ! !

Le Grand Pope : Je n'ai jamais donner un tel ordre ! !

Shaka : Mais alors… C'est le conseiller ! !

Mû : Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Le Grand Pope : Tu as osé donner des ordres dans mon dos ! ! Comment as-tu osé ? ? Et pourquoi ? ? Tu sais bien que la fille avec les yeux dorés est la réincarnation de Perséphone la déesse de la terre et de l'agriculture ainsi que Déesse des Enfers et protectrice des âmes défuntes aux côtés d'Hadès. Et en tant que tel elle est charger de protéger la terre avec Athéna et de faire l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal !

Sôma : Quoi ? ? ? Je serai donc une Déesse ? ? Mmmh c'est mieux qu'un démon.

Le Grand Pope : Et bien parle Conseiller.

Le conseiller : Il y a assez d'une Déesse pour protéger cette terre. Perséphone n'a pas ca place ici. Seul Athéna doit gouverner ! ! !

Athéna : Pour protéger cette terre une personne supplémentaire n'est pas de trop au contraire. De plus je ne veux pas gouverner la terre mais la protéger.

Le Grand Pope : C'est pour ca que tu as voulu tuer Perséphone ! ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de jugement ! ! Ta faute est très grave ! ! Tu vas être punit de mort !

Sôma : Non ! Il a fait ca par amour ! ! En fin de compte il est tout simplement amoureux d'Athéna. Moi je lui pardonne. La mort est une peine trop dure. La prison suffira.

Le Grand Pope : je reconnais bien la réincarnation de Perséphone.

Sôma : Puis-je vous poser une question Grand Pope ? ? 

Le Grand Pope : Oui bien sûr. 

Sôma : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous, le chevalier d'or du Lion, le Grand Pope.

Le Grand Pope : C'est trop long a expliquer. Tu demanderas à Mû, car c'est chez lui que tu vas dormir ce soir. C'est lui qui est le plus en mesure de répondre à toutes tes questions.

Mû : Viens, je vais te guérir. Tu te reposeras et demain nous te montrerons tous ce que tu as à voir.

****

Dans la maison de Mû derrière la Maison du Bélier :

Sôma : Mû, merci pour tous ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui et il y a 6 ans.

Mû : Tu étais consciente ?

Sôma : A moitié. Mais j'ai reconnu vos voix a toi et a Shaka. 

Mû : c'est Shaka qui en a fait le plus.

Sôma : Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier.

Mû : Tu le feras demain. Maintenant bois ca et reposes-toi.

Sôma : Mû, tu le savais n'est-ce pas. Que je venais en cachette écouter tes cours. Merci de ne rien avoir dit. Shaka aussi le savait. Vous m'en avez fait profiter un maximum. Merci encore.

Mû : De rien. C'est aussi parce qu'on a compris que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Seul les dieux et les ancêtres du peuple de Mû peuvent faire de la télékinésie et seul les élèves de Shaka et les Dieux peuvent pénétrer dans le jardin qui est derrière la maison de Shaka.

Sôma : Pourquoi vous avez laisser faire ?

Mû : Parce que tu avais réellement une envie d'apprendre et à force on s'était habituer à ta présence. 

Mû partie de la petite maison pour reprendre son cours avec Kikki, et Sôma se coucha épuisée.

A suivre…


	3. Le sanctuaire des ombres

****

PERSEPHONE

Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît. Bon je sais c'est pas formidable mais pour ma première fan-fic je suis plutôt contente de moi ^_^. J'ai déjà tapé le chapitre 3 mais j'hésite à le mettre car disons qu'il est un peu… pourri. Mais bon faut que je réfléchisse… J'vais certainement modifier deux ou trois trucs.

Yona ^_^_

****

2eme chapitre

****

Le lendemain matin, dans la maison de Mû :

Sôma : Mmmh ! !

Mû : Ca y est tu te réveilles enfin !

Sôma : Il est quelle heure ?

Mû : Tu as dormi 16 heures. Il est 9h00 du matin.

Sôma : Quoi ? ? 16h00 ! ! ! J'étais aussi mal au point que ca ?

Mû : Non. C'est surtout à cause du médicament que je t'ai donné, il fait dormir. Mais pas autant normalement… Tiens, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner. Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim.

Sôma : Ah oui, tu m'étonne ! J'ai une faim de loup ! ! 

Au bout du lit il y avait une petite table où était posé un plateau avec un jus d'orange, du café, un chocolat chaud, des croissants, du beurre, de la confiture, des fruits, des gâteaux… bref un petit déjeuner bien copieux.

Sôma : Ouaaaaaaahhhh ! ! ! Il y a au moins le choix ! !

Mû : Je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais le matin alors j'ai mis un peu de tout.

Sôma : … mm… t'as défaligé… mm… ton frigo ! !

Mû : On t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas manger la bouche pleine ! !

Sôma : Gloups… c'est vrai excuse-moi. Merci pour tous ca. Prends un croissant j'aime pas manger seule !

Mû : Non-merci j'ai déjà déjeuner. _Il se leva et partie en direction de la porte._ Une fois que tu as fini, tu peux aller prendre une douche. Ensuite rejoins-moi sur la place.

Sôma : Attends ! Tu peux pas m'emmener sur la place par téléportation ? ?

Elle avait un grand sourire et en même tant les yeux suppliant.

Mû : …

Sôma : Aller juste une fois ! !

Mû : Dépêches-toi d'aller te changer.

Sôma : Ouais ! ! Merci Mû.

Sôma sauta dans les bras de Mû et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle partie ensuite en courant dans la salle de bain.

Mû : Et elle est censée être l'une des Déesses la plus sérieuse et la respecter…

****

Sur la place :

Athéna regardait le soleil avec une main sur le front pour se cacher des rayons.

Athéna : Il va encore faire chaud aujourd'hui. 

Le Grand Pope : Oui tu as raison… Mû a dit qu'il arriverai dans 2 minutes… Ca fait 1 quart d'heure qu'on l'attend.

Athéna : Il a certainement une bonne raison. Il ne va pas tarder.

Une lumière apparut juste devant eu et la silhouette de 2 personnes se forma.

Mû : Désolé pour le retard mais elle a tenu à venir en téléportation. Je l'ai donc attendue.

Le Grand Pope : Ce n'est pas grave. Venez, nous allons nous asseoir dans le jardin du sanctuaire.

Ils se dirigèrent tous de l'autre côté des de la place. Un petit portail en fer se tenait devant eux. Ils entrèrent dans ce jardin. Ils y avait une petite rivière qui passait dedans et des canards nageait dans un étang. De nombreux arbres permettait de faire de l'ombre.

Athéna : Asseyons-nous sous cet arbre.

Sôma : Je ne connaissait pas cette endroit ! ! C'est magnifique.

Mû : Il a été fait il y a 2 ans par la demande d'Athéna. Il permet à de nombreux chevalier et gardien de venir se reposer au frais. Pour l'instant il n'y a personne car tous le monde s'entraîne. C'est pour cela qu'on est ici. Personne n'entendra ce que l'on dit et en plus le coin est agréable.

Le Grand Pope Sôma, à partir de maintenant, écoute très attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Comme tu l'as compris tu es la réincarnation de la Déesse Perséphone. Tu en as certainement entendu parler dans les cours que Shina te donnai. C'est la Déesse des morts et la Déesse de la terre et de l'agriculture.

Dans la mythologie Grecque, c'est la fille de Déméter et de Zeus. Elle a été enlevée Par Hadès alors qu'elle cueillait des fleurs. Il voulut l'épouser. Mais Déméter n'était pas d'accord alors Zeus demanda à Hadès de relâcher Perséphone. Avant de la libérer il lui fit manger une graine de grenade, la nourriture des morts. Par conséquent elle devait rester au royaume des morts. Zeus établi donc un compromis : elle reste dans le monde souterrain à l'époque des semailles et revient sur la terre au printemps.

Par conséquent, ton sanctuaire se situera dans les souterrains.

Sôma : Mon sanctuaire ? ?

Athéna : Oui comme tu es une Déesse tu as ton propre sanctuaire.

Mû : C'est le sanctuaire des ombres.

Le Grand Pope : Et il est situé juste en dessous du sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Athéna : De plus, comme toute Déesse qui se respecte, tu as tes propres chevaliers protecteurs : Les chevaliers du Yin et du Yang.

Sôma : Les chevaliers du Yin et du yang ? ?… J'aime bien ce nom.

Le Grand Pope : En tout tu as 14 chevaliers à ton service. Neuf te suivront en permanence. En plus de ses chevaliers tu as la protection des chevaliers d'Athéna car tu as aussi pour mission de protéger la terre.

Sôma : Tous ça ? ? Ca fait beaucoup rien que pour moi. Et mes chevaliers, ils s'appellent comment ?

Mû : Tu es aussi importante qu'Athéna. 

Athéna : On ne sait pas leur nom. Il sont encore confondu avec les chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais, sur une partie de leur armure, il y a écrit : " Protecteur de la Déesse Perséphone " ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sôma : Eh ! Mais attendez ! Sur mon armure il y a une inscription que je n'ai jamais réussi à traduire ! Ce n'est pas une langue que je connais. Il faut que j'aille la chercher !

Mû : Ce n'ai pas la peine, Ashura l'a fait.

Sôma : Il est ici ? ?

Mû : Oui, tu le verras tout à l'heure.

Le Grand Pope : Bien, il est temps. Venez avec moi.

Sôma : Il est temps à quoi ?

Mû : Tu va découvrir ton sanctuaire…

Ils se dirigèrent vers une immense porte située sous les 12 maisons du Zodiaque. Sur ces portes, il y avait des inscriptions grecque et des dessins qui représentent la vie de Perséphone dans la mythologie.

Le Grand Pope : C'est ici. A l'intérieur se trouve ton sanctuaire. Toi seule, ainsi que tes chevaliers, peuvent ouvrir la porte interdite, fermée depuis des centaines d'année.

Sôma : Bah, comment je fais ?

Le Grand Pope : Je ne sais pas. Personne n'a ouvert cette porte depuis 700ans. Je ne sais même pas exactement a quoi ressemble ton sanctuaire. Les seules choses que je sais c'est grâce à la mythologie caché.

Sôma : Qu'est ce qui est écrit ?

Le Grand Pope : Ils disent que ce lieu et la fois sombre et éclairé. La lumière y est étrange mais on s'y sent bien. Des grands escaliers partent de la porte interdite pour descendre au fin font de la terre. Le temple de la Déesse est entouré des 14 temples de ses chevaliers. L'eau y est abondante. Des chutes d'eau sont dispersées de part et d'autre du sanctuaire. La végétation y est abondante, mais la végétation n'est pas la même que sur terre et dans le jardin du temple de Perséphone, il y a de nombreux grenadier. L'air y est incroyablement pur et malgré l'absence du soleil la vie y est agréable.

En ce qui concerne d'ouvrir la porte, ils ne donnent pas plus d'explication que ce que j'ai dit.

Mû : Le fonctionnement doit être le même que pour la porte du jardin de Shaka.

Sôma : Je vais essayer.

Sôma s'approcha de la poignée et en la touchant la porte s'ouvrit. La porte laissa place à des escaliers immenses qui ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter. Ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la terre, mais étrangement ce n'était pas sombre.

Les quatres personnes descendirent les marches sans dire un mot comme s'il ne fallait pas déranger ce lieu inconnu a toutes personnes depuis.

Comme ce qui était écrit dans la mythologie cachée, il y avait beaucoup de court d'eau et une végétation inconnue luxuriante. La lumière, qui venait du temple central, était douce et apaisante elle n'était pas aussi forte que le soleil mais elle suffisait pour admirer ce sanctuaire si étrange et beau a la fois.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes du temple central, celui de Perséphone. Les portes du temple étaient identiques à celle de la surface. 

Le grand Pope : Cette fois si, tu es la seule a pouvoir ouvrir cette porte. Tu pourras enfin découvrir ton temple qui t'attend depuis 700ans.

Sôma pris sa respiration et ouvrit cette porte. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant et fit découvrir un immense hall avec de nombreuses sculptures. Il y avait des portes de tous les côtés mais une attira l'intention de tous. Des escaliers des deux côtés de la pièce montaient en direction de cette porte.

Tous : Ouahhhhhhhh !

Mû : Mon dieu, c'est magnifique !

Athéna : La porte que tu vois la haut doit être la porte de ta salle de trône.

Sôma : Ma salle de trône ? ? Il doit y avoir un trône alors ! !

Athéna : Si je me souviens bien, en tant que Déesse, il y a effectivement un trône mais tu ne l'utilisais presque jamais.

Sôma : A j'aime mieux ça. Je ne pourrais pas m'asseoir sur un trône alors que des gens se prosternent devant moi.

Mû : Allons voir.

Ils montèrent donc les marches et entrèrent dans cette fameuse salle du trône. 

La salle était également très vaste. Au fond il y avait un trône avec la statue de Perséphone. Au centre un énorme feu flambait. A droite il y avait une table ovale avec 17 sièges.

Sôma : Un feu ici ? ?

Le Grand Pope : Il doit être à l'origine de la lumière émise dans ton sanctuaire.

Mû : Venez voir il y a une plaque par terre a côté du feu. Il est écrit : " Voici le feu éternel. Vie de la Déesse des morts. Il renaît et meurt avec elle. "

Athéna : Cela doit vouloir dire que lorsque tu te réincarne, il se met à brûler et lorsque tu meurs, il s'éteint.

Sôma : Et comme il éclaire le sanctuaire, si je meurs, le sanctuaire aussi… Vaut mieux pas que je meurs.Tiens, vous avez remarquer, il y a 17 sièges autour de la table !

Le Grand pope : En effet, c'est bizarre, il ne devrai en avoir que 15.

Sôma : Mes chevaliers et moi.

Mû : C'est étrange. Ayolia, es-tu sûr qu'il n'y que 14 chevaliers ?

Le Grand Pope : Oui. Sûr et certain.

Mû : Il y a peut-être un Grand Pope et un conseiller !

Le Grand Pope : Peut-être, mais il aurait du se manifester de puis longtemps !

Sôma : C'est peut-être la place du Grand Pope et d'Athéna.

Athéna : Non je ne crois pas.

Sôma : Mais alors qui est-ce ? ?

Le Grand Pope : Peu importe. Il est temps qu'on te présente l'un de tes chevaliers. C'est le seul que nous avons retrouvé pour l'instant. Installe-toi sur le trône.

Sôma : Ah non ! 

Athéna : Pour la présentation d'un chevalier tu te dois d'être sur ton trône. C'est la coutume. Tu as beau être une Déesse tu n'as pas le droit de briser les coutumes.

Sôma : Raah la coutume ! Très bien j'y vais.

Mû : Mais avant, mets ca. C'est LA robe de Perséphone.

****

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Sôma s'était installer dans son trône et portait une belle robe Noire et Blanche (beaucoup plus belle que celle d'Athéna… mmh…c'est pas très dur).

Mû : Votre Majesté, voici un des Chevaliers du Yin et du yang : le chevalier de Nyx Ashura !

Sôma : Quoi ? ? Ashura ? ? Tu es l'un de mes chevaliers ? ?

Ashura arriva et se prosterna devant Perséphone.

Ashura : Oui. Je le savais depuis le début. Shaka m'avait informer de qui vous étiez réellement.

Sôma : Relève-toi ! Tu es mon maître ! Et je ne tiens pas a voir quelqu'un se prosterner devant moi.

Ashura : Que vous le veuillez ou non votre altesse c'est comme ça.

Sôma : Rah et ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! ! Appelle-moi Sôma ! Ou encore à la rigueur Perséphone ! ! Mais pas votre altesse ou votre majesté ! ! Et par pitié tutoie-moi ! !…Non ce n'est pas une faveur, c'est un ordre ! !

Ashura : …Bien. Je vous…euh… je t'ai ramener ton armure et j'ai déchiffré ce qui était écrit avec l'aide d'un ami. C'était la langue des Atlantes. Némesis devait être une atlante. Ce qui est écrit dessus est : " Voici l'armure de Némesis Déesse de la vengeance. Protectrice de la Déesse Perséphone, Déesse des morts et des âmes défuntes aux côtés d'Hadès et Déesse de la terre. Némésis chevalier le plus dévoué à Perséphone a toujours rempli son devoir au péril de sa vie. A toi nouveau détenteur de cette armure je t'ordonne de remplir cette mission ou cette armure te verra enlever. "

Sôma : Cela veut dire que je suis protectrice de moi-même ! ! ! 

Mû : Et cela ne fait plus que 13 chevaliers.

Athéna : J'espère que 13 n'est pas un chiffre porte-malheur pour toi !

Sôma : Bah, on verra bien par la suite si c'est le cas… 

Il y eu un long silence.

Sôma Euh, et maintenant je suis censé faire quoi ?

Le Grand Pope : Tu dois envoyer des personnes pour chercher à travers le monde tes chevaliers. Et toi, tu n'as plus qu'a attendre.

Sôma : Je peux prendre des cours de télékinésie auprès de Mû et des cours de bouddhisme auprès de Shaka ?

Le Grand Pope : Bien sûr s'ils sont d'accord.

Mû : Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu demanderas à Shaka lorsqu'il sera revenu.

Sôma : Pas de problème. Mais au fait il est où ?

Mû : Je ne sais pas.

Sôma : Il faut que je le voie pour le remercié de m'avoir sauver !

****

A suivre…

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini ! ! Je suppose que vous devez dire : vivement le prochain ! !. (mmh on va dire ca)


	4. Une nouvelle vie

****

PERSEPHONE

Voici le troisième chapitre. Et comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai hésité à le mettre. Je l'ai finalement mis mais j'ai fait quelques retouches.

Ce chapitre est un peu nian-nian mais bon tant pis y en faut bien de temps en temps.

Je précise que tous ce qui est dans une parenthèse en italique sont mes petits commentaires (mmh).

Aller bonne lecture aux infimes personnes qui liront ma petite histoire ratée.

Yona ^_^

****

3eme chapitre

****

Dans le sanctuaire des ombres, quelques heures plus tard.

Ashura : les 20 chevaliers sont ici Perséphone.

Sôma : Merci Ashura. Tu peux les faire entrer.

Les 20 Chevaliers, plus une jeune femme se prosternèrent devant Perséphone.

Sôma : Euh c'est bon vous pouvez vous relever. Alors, je… qui es tu ?

Sôma regardait la personne supplémentaire. Elle tremblait et se releva avec l'air effrayé.

La jeune femme : Euh… je m'appelle Nécie…Votre Altesse… Je suis ici… sur ordre d'Athéna et du Grand Pope… Je vous en supplie Majesté…ne me fait pas de mal ! !

Sôma :Quoi ? ? Mais pourquoi je te ferai du mal ? ?

Nécie : Mais vous êtes la Déesse des Enfers…femme d'Hadès ! ! 

Sôma : Ce n'ai pas parce que je suis Déesse des morts et femme d'Hadès que je suis méchante. D'après mes souvenirs Hadès n'était pas méchant non plus. Il avait seulement une opinion de la terre autre que la notre.

Nécie :_ Euh oui on va dire ça comme ca…_ Donc… je ne crains rien…

Sôma : Non, rien du tout ! Mais dis-moi plutôt pourquoi Athéna et Le Grand Pope t'ont envoyé ici ?

Nécie : Euh… et bien, Votre Altesse, ils veulent que… mmh… je vous serve, que je sois toujours a côté de vous et que quoi que vous disiez je m'occuperai de vous !

Sôma : Quoi ? ? ? ? Oh non ! ! C'est pas vrai. Et je suppose que si je refuse ils vont encore me dire que c'est la coutume, et patati et patata… Rahhh ses deux là c'est pas possible !

Nécie : Euh… Oui c'est ca Votre Altesse.

Sôma : Nécie, euh c'est bien ca, " Nécie ".

Nécie : Oui Votre Altesse.

Sôma : J'accepte que tu me serves, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix sinon ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Par contre, il y a 2 choses qu'il faut que tu apprennes et très vite.

Nécie tremblait encore plus.

Sôma : Premièrement, je t'interdis, de m'appeler " Votre Altesse " ou " Majesté " !

Nécie : Mais…

Sôma : Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Devant quelqu'un je t'autorise à le faire mais si on est que les deux tu m'appelle Sôma ou encore a la rigueur, Perséphone. Compris ?

Nécie : Ou…oui…Sôma.

Sôma : Deuxièmement tu n'as vraiment rien a craindre de moi. Si un jour je fais quelque chose de méchant avec toi, dis-le-moi immédiatement ! ! Je te promets de ne jamais te faire de mal alors arrête de tremblé.

Sôma avait tellement parlé avec une voix douce mais ferme, que Nécie s'était arrêté de trembler.

Sôma : J'aime mieux ca… Euh… sans indiscrétion, tu as quel âge ?

Nécie : J'ai deux de plus que vous. J'ai 20 ans.

Sôma : … Ah oui ! Encore une chose, tutoie-moi.

Sôma se tourna vers les 20 chevaliers.

Sôma : Excusez-moi de vous avoir fais patienter ! Je vous ai fait venir pour effectuer une mission importante. Il s'agit de trouver les 12 autres chevaliers du Yin et du Yang. Vous vous disperserez dans le monde entier à leur recherche. La seule chose qui vous permettra de les différencier des chevaliers d'Athéna c'est une inscription sur l'armure qui dit que c'est un protecteur de Perséphone.

Les chevaliers : Bien Votre Altesse !

Sôma : Raahhhh ! ! _Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais…_

Les chevaliers partirent en courant laissant place à Ashura.

Sôma : Ah, tiens, tu tombes bien Ashura. Je te présente Nécie. Elle est ici pour me servir même si cette idée ne me convient pas trop.

Ashura : Bonjour, je suis le chevalier de Nyx, Ashura. (Se tournant vers Perséphone) C'est le Grand Pope qui l'envoie ?

Sôma : Ainsi qu'Athéna… Tu ne saurai pas si Shaka est revenu ?

Ashura : Non il n'est toujours pas là.

Sôma : …mmh… Ashura tu peux faire visiter à Nécie le sanctuaire s'il te plaît. Je vais aller voir Mû pour des cours.

Ashura : D'accord.

****

Une heure plus tard, dans le jardin du temple de Nyx.

Nécie : C'est vraiment magnifique ici. Je n'aurai jamais imaginer qu'un lieu pareil existait dans les souterrains.

Ashura : C'est vrai. Moi aussi j'étais loin de me l'imaginer.

Nécie : C'est agréable cette eau. Elle à l'air plus pure qu'à la surface… Il paraît qu'il y a des animaux étranges ici, est-ce vrai ?

Ashura : Oui il paraît. Mais je n'en ai encore jamais vu. Je pense que se sont les même que sur l'île de Nyx.

Nécie : C'est l'île d'où tu viens ? Raconte-moi ta vie, tous ce que tu as vécue.

Ashura : Ca risque d'être long.

Nécie : J'ai tous mon temps. Je veux plus te connaître.

Ashura : Alors viens avec moi.

Ashura conduisis Nécie vers un étang, sous un arbre. Ils s'assirent et Ashura commença l'histoire de sa vie sous les yeux admiratifs de Nécie.

****

Pendant ce temps dans la maison du Bélier.

Mû : Je vois que tu as acquis tous mes entraînements. Tu as atteint la perfection. Même Kiki n'est pas aussi perfectionné que toi.

Sôma : C'est normal. Pendant qu'il apprenait d'autres techniques, durant les 6 années j'ai continuer l'entraînement seule. Je me suis donc améliorée.

Mû : Il ne te reste alors plus que 2 techniques. La première te servira pour la seconde.

Il s'agit de téléporter les objets.

Sôma : Et je suppose que la seconde est la téléportation de nous-même.

Mû : Exacte. Si tu arrive a téléporter un objet tu ne devrai pas avoir trop de mal a te téléporter toi-même. Cela demande simplement un peu plus d'effort et de concentration.

Sôma : D'accord. Je suis prête a commencer de nouveaux entraînements.

****

Dans le jardin d'Ashura :

Ashura : Voilà tu sais un peu près tous de moi.

Nécie : C'est drôle comme la vie est faite. Ton élève est maintenant l'une des Déesses les plus respecté et tu es maintenant à son service.

Ashura : C'est vrai, mais je savais qui elle était réellement… Maintenant c'est à toi. Parle-moi de ta vie, raconte-moi ton histoire.

Nécie : Je suis issue d'une famille très riche du Cambodge. Mes parents étaient propriétaires d'une grande entreprise. Mais ils étaient trempés dans des affaires de trafic d'armes, de drogues et d'autres. Ils furent assassinés lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Je fus placé dans une famille que mes parents avaient choisi au cas où il leur arriverait malheur. A croire qu'il devait savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Mes nouveaux parents étaient gentils avec moi et j'étais plutôt heureuse. Mais Yokha, le mari, était très joueur et ils perdirent tout leur argent. Tous les soirs je les entendais s'engueuler. Je ne savais pas la raison de ses disputes incessantes. Je croyais que s'était simplement parce que Yokha avait tout perdu l'argent. Mais lorsque j'ai compris s'était trop tard… Ils me vendirent à 10ans à un réseau de prostitution. Noghi, sa femme, n'était pas d'accord au début et plus le temps passait plus elle s'était laisser convaincre. Je n'en ai jamais voulut à Noghi ni à Yokha d'ailleurs, enfin, au début. Je me suis toujours dit que cela leur a apporté de l'argent et donc c'était bien. Mais je me voilais la face.

Plus tard j'ai appris que lors d'une dispute, Yokha avait tué Noghi. Et là j'ai réalisé qu'en fait il n'avait pas eu le droit de me vendre. Je lui ai voué une haine immense. Et grâce à cette haine j'ai réussi à surmonter la prostitution. Je suis resté dans ce milieu jusqu'à l'âge de 17ans. Je me suis enfuie pour essayer de retrouvé Yokha. Au bout d'un an j'y suis parvenue et je l'ai tué. Je suis retourné quelques jours dans la maison de Noghi et de Yokha. Je suis aller voir la tombe de Noghi plusieurs fois. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ca car le boss du réseau de prostitution m'a retrouvé. Ils m'ont battus jusqu'au sang pour que je retourne dans leur réseau. J'ai finalement accepté. Puis un jour j'entendis parler de la Princesse Saorie. Je me suis donc enfuie une deuxième fois et j'ai pu rencontrer Saori. C'était l'année dernière. Elle m'engagea comme servante, puis elle me donna une mission. Celle de protéger et de servir Perséphone.

Voilà mon histoire. Plutôt triste mais au bout du compte j'ai trouver un but à ma vie. Un but qui a un sens autre que te rapporter de l'argent à des gens sans scrupules.

Ashura :…

Nécie : Je peux te demander quelque chose.

Ashura : Bien sûr.

Nécie : Ne le dis pas à Perséphone ni aux autres chevaliers. Seule Athéna et toi êtes au courant de ma vie passée.

Ashura : Pourquoi m'en a tu parlé si tu ne veux pas que ca se sache ?

Nécie : Parce que tu m'as dévoilé ta vie et que je te fais confiance. _(c'est mignon)_

Ashura : Merci… Je peux aussi te poser une question ?

Nécie : Bien sûr.

Ashura : Pourquoi as-tu eu peur de Perséphone ?

Nécie : Je lui ai un peu menti. Elle a un visage doux ainsi qu'une vois agréable mais elle est mystérieuse et ténébreuse. Certes c'est la Déesse des morts mais la déesse des morts est connue pour sa bonté. J'ai eu peur d'elle car je l'ai vu se mettre en colère le jour de son arrivée et elle possède une force mystique. On dirai qu'elle possède 2 personnalité opposé. Mais elle est maître des deux et connaît parfaitement ses deux cotés d'elle. Ce qui fait d'elle quelqu'un de très puissante et de dangereuse si on est son ennemi. En fin de compte ce n'est pas Perséphone mais Sôma qui me fait peur.

Ashura : C'est vrai et ce que tu as vue n'était rien, elle n'a encore jamais montré son véritable pouvoir. Comme tu l'as dis, elle le connaît mais elle ne veux pas le montrer. Elle a peur que les gens qu'elle connaît s'enfuient ou ai peur d'elle comme toi. Comme elle te l'a dit, elle ne te fera jamais de mal. Elle te l'a promis. Maintenant, il te suffi de lui faire confiance.

****

Dans le temple du Bélier.

Sôma : yaaaaahhhhh ! ! ! Fu fu fu… _(Respiration : c'est pas très expressif_)

Mû : Ca va Sôma ? Tu as poussé un peu trop ta cosmoénergie. Mais au bout du compte tu y es arrivé. Regarde le crayon je ne l'ai plus, il est dans ta main.

Sôma : YATAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! Ca y est j'y suis arrivé ! ! !

Mû : Maintenant il te faut te perfectionner…

Sôma : Je suis prête.

Mû : Doucement, ne sois pas si pressée ! On fera ca plus tard !

Sôma : Non, maintenant !

Mû : Sôma, …il est 20h00, tu devrai aller manger, Nécie doit t'attendre.

Sôma : Déjà mais…T'es au courant pour…

Un garde : Ah ! … Vous voilà… Altesse ! !_ (Excusez-le, il reprend sa respiration) _…Athéna… vous demande de manger avec elle … ainsi que le chevalier de Nyx…et… Mademoiselle Nécie… _fiu j'y suis quand même arrivé._

Sôma : C'est vrai ? ? Un repas avec Athéna ! ! En plus chez elles ! ! Yataaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! 

Elle se mit a sauter de partout.

Sôma : Mû, tu crois que j'vais pouvoir visiter son palace ? ?

Mû, en se prenant la tête dans sa main : Oh mon dieu…

****

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans le salon de Saori.

Ashura : Merci de cette invitation c'est très gentil de votre part Altesse.

Nécie : Je vous remercie également… ainsi que de la part de Sôma, car je crois qu'elle n'est pas trop en état de vous le dire.

Sôma courait de tous les côtés avec un sourire béant, sous les yeux surpris des gardes et des serveurs. Elle regardait tous les recoins de la salle et essayait de piquer quelques petits objets.

Sôma : Yataaaa ! ! Magnifique ! ! ! Oooooh quelle belle statuette ! !…

Elle pris discrètement (_euh vraiment ? ?)_ une statuette qui représentait la déesse Artémis.

Un Garde : Euh…, mademoiselle, veuillez reposer cela s'il vous plaît.

Sôma : Einh ? Quoi ca ? Je n'ai rien ? _(oui bien sûr on va te croire)_

Le garde : Cette satuette

Il lui prit des mains.

Sôma : Oh nooon ! Zolie p'tite statuette ! ! Jpeux pas la garder ? ! Aller un p'tit cadeau ! ! Un p'tit souv'nir de c'te soirée ! ! Siou plaît !

Sôma fit une tête de chien battue et c'était limite qu'elle fasse les cris pour accompagner.

Nécie : Euh… Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien la même Sôma qui a une puissance immense.

Athéna : Ih ih ih… Vas-y prend là.

Ashura : _(Mon Dieu c'est un cas)_ Mmmh… Veuillez l'excuser…

Il se leva et alla chercher Sôma.

Ashura : (_Tout bas en installant Sôma sur sa chaise)_, Reste ici et ne bouge plus ! On dirai une gamine.

****

Deux heures après :

Le ciel était devenu sombre mais la lune et les étoiles illuminait la terre.

Sôma : Merci pour ce repas c'était très bon. Je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure mais c'est si beau chez vous ! ! ! En plus j'ai une statuette de chez Athéna maintenant ! ! Yat…

Ashura mis la main sur la bouche de Sôma.

Ashura : Bon eh bien… on va s'en aller. Merci encore pour tout et bonne nuit.

Nécie : Bonne nuit Votre Altesse.

Athéna : Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le sanctuaire des ombres et se couchèrent.


	5. Le gamin et la Nunuche

****

PERSEPHONE

Ca y est voici le quatrième chapitre ! Je me suis enfin décidé à le faire. Un nouveau chevalier va faire son apparition et sa ne sera pas de tout repos pour Sôma (Ni pour Nécie d'ailleurs).

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant se Chapitre. Bonne lecture a tous !

Yona ^_^

****

4eme chapitre

****

3 jours après, dans la ville la plus proche du sanctuaire :

Sôma se promenait la ville de Tage. C'est une petite ville située a 7km du sanctuaire. Personne ne connaissait vraiment les visages des chevaliers car ils ne sortaient jamais en armure sauf en cas de force majeure.

Sôma était dans une petite rue très fleurie. C'était une rue d'habitation peu agitée malgré les enfants qui jouaient. 

C'était la première fois que Sôma se baladait dans cette ville. Lorsqu'elle était enfant elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir du sanctuaire. Elle devait se consacrer entièrement à son entraînement.

Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin découvrir cette ville dont beaucoup de chevaliers parlaient.

Elle marchait donc émerveillée par la beauté des fleurs. La rue se terminait par un croisement entre 3 rues. L'une d'elles attira plus particulièrement l'attention de Sôma. C'était une ruelle sombre qui semblait s'enfoncer dans un autre monde.

Sôma s'y engouffra sans savoir où elle allait mais quelque chose lui disait d'y aller. Elle avançait jusqu'à, enfin, atteindre le bout. Là elle fut stupéfaite. Cette ruelle conduisait à un quartier délabré et, où les rues étaient remplies de sans abris et d'enfants errants.

Un enfant tirant le T-shirt de Sôma : S'il vous plaît madame donnez-moi quelque chose à manger ou un peu d'argent.

C'était un enfant d'un peu près 8ans. Il n'était pas sale et portait des habits corrects mais son visage exprimait une telle tristesse que Sôma eut envie de pleurer.

Sôma : Euh… oui bien sûr, att…

Un Homme : Kitir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! ! Reviens ici. On ne mendie pas auprès des gens. (à Sôma) Veuillez excuser mon fils, mais on a un quelques problèmes d'argent en se moment mais on n'est pas au bord de la famine.

Cet homme était grand, avec un visage sévère mais il paraissait gêné. Contrairement à son fils il ne paraissait pas malheureux et était assez bien portant.

Sôma : Ce n'est rien. Mais laisser moi lui donner ceci.

L'homme : Non je ne peux pas accepter cela…

Sôma : _Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet homme_. Je le sais très bien mais se n'est pas a vous que je le donne c'est a votre fils.

L'homme : …

Sôma : Tiens, c'est pour toi Kitir. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est tous ce que j'ai sur moi. (Tout bas) Voilà ca en plus. Caches-y quelque part où ton père n'y verra pas. Tu pourras t'acheter ce que tu veux avec.

L'homme : Qu'est ce que vous lui dite ? ?

Sôma : Du calme, je ne vais pas vous le prendre. Je lui disais… enfin je lui expliquais simplement que mendier lorsque l'on a de l'argent n'était pas bien.

L'homme : ah… Bon aller viens Kitir on s'en va.

Sôma : _Je n'aimerais pas avoir un père comme lui._

Sôma continua sa route dans ce quartier. Il y avait énormément d'enfant dans les rues mais il y avait plus de magasins que de maisons. Soudain elle entendis des voix venant d'une toute petite ruelle sombre. Sôma s'approcha et vis 2 hommes et un enfant parler.

Un homme : Aller viens, tu va bien t'amuser ! De plus tu gagneras de l'argent et tu auras beaucoup d'ami.

Le jeune garçon : Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne faisais que passer.

L'autre homme : Ne fais pas le difficile ! On t'offre une chance en or !

Le garçon : Désolé.

Le garçon s'en alla, quand l'un des hommes lui courra après pour le frapper.

L'homme : Tu vas voir sale gamin !

Sôma : Par le bouclier d'orgueil !

Sôma c'était précipité derrière le garçon pour arrêter l'attaque de l'homme.

L'homme : Mais qu'est-ce que ? Qui es-tu ? ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sôma : Je suis le chevalier de Némesis, et je ne supporte pas qu'on s'attaque à des enfants ! _(Oh là ! On dirait sailor moon _!). 

Le deuxième homme s'élança sur Sôma.

L'homme : Tu as beau être un chevalier d'Athéna, tu ne nous fais pas peur !

Sôma : Qui a dis que j'étais un chevalier d'Athéna ? Par l'envole de Némesis ! !

Les deux hommes furent projetés dans les airs et atterrirent lourdement au sol. Ils n'étaient pas morts mais tout de même un peu sonné.

Sôma : C'est fini mon garçon tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas bougé depuis l'attaque lancée contre lui. Sôma s'était agenouillée et lui caressait les cheveux.

Le Garçon : Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. J'aurai pu m'en occuper et contrairement a toi je ne leur aurai pas fais de cadeau.

Sôma était stupéfaite par les mots qu'il avait dis et par la façon dont il les avait dis.

Sôma : Mais… 

Le garçon se retourna. Sôma fut encore plus surprise en voyant son visage. C'était effectivement un enfant mais il avait des yeux de démons. Ses yeux dorés contenaient des pupilles semblables à celle des chats. De plus son visage avait une expression démoniaque et ses cheveux étaient argentés.

Sôma se remis de sa surprise et lui lança :

Sôma : Tu n'espérais quand même pas te battre et gagner contre ses deux gars ? ?

Le garçon : Pourquoi pas ! Tu y es bien arrivée.

Sôma : Einh ? ? _grrrr mais il se fou de moi ! Garde ton calme Sôma, garde ton calme_… Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? ?

Le garçon : A ton avis ! Ils voulaient que j'entre dans leur réseau de prostitution.

Sôma : Quoi ? Quel réseau ? ?

Le garçon : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Sôma : Bah…

Le garçon : _D'accord _Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu ne mérite pas d'être chevalier !

Sôma : Quoi ? ? Sale gamin je te sauve la vie et tu dis que je ne devrai pas être chevalier ? ? _Grrr je vais finir par le tuer !_

Le garçon : Ce quartier est un quartier est un taudis. Et comme tout taudis qui se respecte il y a des orphelins. Mais tous les enfants ici ont des " tuteurs ". Ce sont les hommes comme tu as vu. Ils sont payer par le dirigeant d'un énorme réseau. Les magasins que tu as vus sont des couvertures se sont en fait des magasins de prostitutions de mineures. Ce réseau est très fermé et il n'accepte pas n'importe qui dans leur " magasin ". 

Sôma : C'est pour ca que le gars tout a l'heure ne me paraissait pas très catholique !

Le garçon : Bah dis donc, les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas très fute-fute.

Sôma : Petite rectification : je ne suis pas un chevalier d'Athéna.

Le garçon : Ah ! Ca me rassure ! Bah, t'as intérêt à bien t'entraîner si tu veux en devenir un.

Sôma _: _Mais je vais le tuer ce gamin ! !

Le garçon : Faudrait déjà que tu puisses me toucher Nunuche !

Sôma : Tu as l'air bien prétentieux ! Un gamin ne peut pas battre un chevalier.

Le garçon : Parce que tu es quand même chevalier ? Peu importe. Je vais te dire qui je suis avant de te tuer. Je suis le chevalier de Thanatos, l'un des 14 chevaliers du Yin et du Yang protecteur de Perséphone reine des Enfers !_ (sacré palmarès). _Et maintenant meurs !

Sôma : Quoi ? ? Non arrête ! ! Moi aussi je suis un chevalier du Yin et du Yang, je suis le chevalier de Némesis ! !

Thanatos : Némesis ! ! Tu es le deuxième chevalier a avoir rencontré Perséphone, c'est ca ?

Sôma : _les nouvelles vont vite_. Euh… oui on peut dire ca comme ca.

Thanatos : Je plein Perséphone avec toi elle doit pas être rassurée !

Sôma : Sale gamin ! _Qu'est-ce que ca va être quand il saura que je suis Perséphone_.

Thanatos : Conduis-moi à elle ! Je la cherche depuis 1 an.

Sôma : Euh oui… Suis-moi. Au fait tu t'appelle comment ? Moi c'est Sôma.

Thanatos : …

Sôma : Très bien si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais t'appeler… gamin, oui c'est ca.

Thanatos : Et moi je vais t'appeler Nunuche. Ca te va bien et en plus j'aime pas Sôma.

Sôma : _Retenez-moi, je vous en supplie, ou je vais faire un meurtre_.

****

Au sanctuaire :

Sôma : Reste ici. Je vais aller prévenir Perséphone de ton arrivé.

Sôma avait laissé le jeune chevalier devant la grande porte d'entrée du sanctuaire des ombres.

Sôma : Nécie ! Nécie ! Ah tu es là. J'ai besoin d'un petit service. Ah tiens Ashura tu es là. Bon voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses. Peux-tu te faire passer pour moi ?

Nécie : Quoi ?

Sôma : J'ai trouver un des chevaliers du Yin et du Yang, le chevalier Thanatos et je veux savoir s'il est capable de voir que tu n'es pas Perséphone.

Nécie : Euh oui d'accord. _Chouette j'vais pouvoir monter sur le trône_.

Sôma : Ashura, peux tu prévenir Athéna et le grand pope ?

Ashura : Pas de problème.

****

15 minutes plus tard :

Sôma : Aller viens gamin, Perséphone t'attends.

Thanatos : Je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ca Nunuche !

Ils descendirent les marches du sanctuaire et malgré le visage sombre de Thanatos, Sôma aperçu un étonnement de sa part. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle du trône.

Sôma : Quand tu arrives devant Perséphone il faut que tu t'inclines et te lever seulement lorsqu'elle te le demande.

Thanatos : Oui, t'inquiète Nunuche, j'suis au courant.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du Trône où Nécie était assise, portant La robe de Perséphone. Athéna et le Grand Pope étaient à côté d'elle. Thanatos et Sôma rejoignirent Ashura ainsi que Mû qui étaient agenouillés devant Nécie.

Sôma a Mû : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mû : Je tenais à voir à quoi il ressemblait et a voir s'il découvre ton p'tit piège.

Sôma : Je suppose que Shaka n'est toujours pas rentré, sinon il serai venu avec toi.

Mû : …

Nécie : Lèves-toi chevalier et présente-toi.

Thanatos : Je suis le chevalier du Yin et du Yang, Thanatos, votre protecteur Majesté.

Nécie : Quel âge as-tu ?

Thanatos : J'ai 12ans Altesse.

Nécie : Tu es bien jeune pour être un chevalier. Tu ne devrai pas être digne de porter cette armure.

Thanatos : _Quoi ? _Sauf votre respect Majesté, j'estime l'avoir mérité plus que personne.

Nécie : Tu es bien sûr de toi. Je n'aime pas les gens prétentions… Tu peux te ragenouiller.

Thanatos : … Bien…

Nécie : Sôma, je suis fière de toi. Tu as pu retrouver un autre chevalier.

Sôma : Merci..

Nécie : Majesté ! Tu as oublier de dire majesté !

Sôma : _Einh ? ? Elle part en couille là ! ! _Euh oui Majesté. _Elle prend son rôle trop à cœur._

Thanatos s'était relevé.

Nécie : Thanatos je ne t'ai pas demander de te relever.

Thanatos : …

Mû : _Ca y est…_

Thanatos avait assombri son visage et fixait Nécie.

Nécie : …Euh…mmh… Puisque tu es levé dit moi comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as oublier de me le dire.

Thanatos : Tu fais erreur. Je n'ai pas oublier c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

Nécie : Quoi ? Quelle insolence ! Tu dois me vouvoyer et m'obéir !

Sôma : _Mon dieu ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme ça !_

Thanatos : Non. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'obéir.

Nécie : Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ?

Thanatos : Tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas Perséphone. Par conséquent tu es un imposteur et mon devoir et de te tuer.

Nécie : Quoi ? _Oye, ca sang le roussit._

Ashura : _Nécie…_

Thanatos augmenta sa cosmoénergie d'un seul coup et s'élança sur Nécie.

Nécie : Yyaaaaaaahh ! !

Ashura : Néciiiiee !

Sôma chopa le bras gauche de Thanatos qui le stoppa d'un coup !

Sôma : Arrête ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu va faire ?

Thanatos : Oui je vais tuer cette femme qui se fait passer pour la déesse des Enfers.

Sôma : Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas elle ?

Thanatos : Ca crève les yeux ! Mais comme tu es un peu Nunuche je vais t'expliquer. Premièrement, Perséphone ne supporte pas qu'on la traite en tant que Déesse, ce qui implique qu'elle déteste la coutume de s'agenouiller et autre. Deuxièmement, elle a peut-être le don de cacher sa cosmoénergie, mais c'est la déesse des Enfers et, en tant que telle, elle possède un côté maléfique qui ne passe pas si facilement inaperçu et cette femme qui est assise sur le trône ne possède aucunement cela. Enfin, cette femme est beaucoup trop exigeante, alors que Perséphone est réputée pour être très douce, avec ceux qui sont de son côté.

Mû : _Oye, qu'est-ce que ca va être lorsqu'il va savoir que c'est Sôma, car elle et la douceur ca fais parfois 2._

Thanatos : Je dois donc la tuer ! Par la faucille du messager de la mort ! ! _(je sais ca fais long)._

Nécie : Noooooon ! !

Sôma s'interposa devant Nécie et lança son bouclier d'orgueil.

Thanatos : Enlève-toi d'ici sinon je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer avec.

Athéna : Si tu tue Sôma, tu commettras la pire erreur de ta vie !

Thanatos : Quoi ? … Vous voulez dire que… Non c'est impossible cette nunuche !

Mû : C'est Perséphone elle-même !

A suivre…

Voilà la fin de se 4eme chapitre. Normalement le 5eme ne devrai pas tarder.

Je vous ai dis que j'allais mettre des fiches de personnages mais je ne sais pas quand je vais les mettre car je n'ai pas encore fait les dessins. Et oui j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment entre le stage que je fais et le bac qui approche Bouououhh (bon je sais je n'ai pas encore commencer à réviser mais bon, j'vais bientôt m'y mettre ! !).

Aller j'vous laisse. A bientôt !

^_^ Yona


	6. Le messager de la mort

****

PERSEPHONE

Voilà le 5° chapitre. En fait je ne l'ai pas mis aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu. Je voulais le mettre le lendemain du 4° chapitre (mmh). Enfin le principal c'est qu'il soit fini.

Aller bonne lecture a tous.

Yona ^_^

****

5eme chapitre

****

Au sanctuaire des ombres :

Thanatos : Tu veux dire que Sôma est Perséphone ? ?

Mû : C'est exact !

Thanatos diminua sa cosmoénergie et s'agenouilla devant Sôma.

Thanatos : Veuillez m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait Majesté.

Sôma :… Euh… c'est bon tu peux te relever ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute. Je voulais savoir si tu verrai que Nécie n'était pas Perséphone.

Thanatos : Ca je le savais mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que vous étiez Perséphone. Je pensais que ce qui se dégageait de vous était simplement le pouvoir de Némesis.

Sôma : Oui je le sais… Je peux te poser une question ?

Thanatos : Oui bien sûr.

Sôma : Quel est ton nom ?

Thanatos : …Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire. Excusez-moi.

Sôma : Très bien je ne vais pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas… **Gamin**.

Thanatos _: Grrr elle en profite parce que c'est Perséphone… _Merci de votre bonté **Nunuche**_._

Sôma : _Bordel de foutre Dieu de bordel a cul ! (Clin d'œil à ma p'tite No-chan)_

Ce gosse ne recule devant rien.

Ashura : Qu'as tu dis chevalier ?

Sôma : Laisse tomber Ashura, c'est pas grave.

Thanatos : ...Bon et bien je suppose que j'ai un temple donc je vais y aller.

Sôma : Attend ! Reste ici. On va faire une réunion pour mettre au point certaines choses.

Thanatos : _Ca commence… je haie les réunions, moi ce que j'aime c'est me battre._

****

Autour de la table de réunion, dans la salle du trône :

Athéna : Bon il reste encore 11 chevaliers à trouver et pour l'instant les chevaliers que tu as envoyer n'ont pas donné de nouvelles.

Sôma : C'est normal on ne peut pas trouver 11 chevaliers dispersés dans le monde entier, en quelques jours 

Le grand pope : C'est exact, de plus nous n'avons aucune indication sur eux. Et il suffit qu'ils ne puissent pas déchiffrer l'inscription sur leur armure, comme toi, et là c'est quasi impossible de les retrouver.

Thanatos : Perséphone n'a pas pu déchiffrer ses inscriptions ? …Quand je vous dis qu'elle est Nunuche !

Sôma : Dis le gamin, tu sais déchiffrer du Babylonien ?

Thanatos : Quelle question ? … Bien sûr que... non…

Sôma : Tiens, aurait-on a trouver quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas ?

Thanatos :…

Ashura : C'est vrai que tu connais beaucoup de chose et tu à l'air d'être un très bon chevalier malgré ton âge. Ton maître a doit être un excellent chevalier.

Thanatos :…

Nécie : Eh ! Tu ne nous as pas encore dis d'où tu venais ni le nom de ton maître !

Athéna : Oui c'est vrai. Cela nous aidera à mieux te connaître.

Thanatos : … euh… Très bien, …mais ensuite je veux savoir le passé de Perséphone.

Sôma : ? ? Euh… oui, si tu veux.

Thanatos : En fait pour répondre à votre question mademoiselle Nécie, mon maître est tout simplement moi-même.

Mû : …Tu n'as eu aucun maître ?

Thanatos : Non, aucun. J'ai été abandonné à l'âge de 8ans sur l'île de la souffrance.

Le grand Pope : L'île de la souffrance ? ? Ne serait-ce pas l'île ou les seul être vivant sont des démons assoiffés de sang ?

Athéna : Et, où la journée la chaleur et tel que dans un volcan et la nuit aussi glaciale que le continent polaire ?

Thanatos : Celle-ci même. Il n'y a qu'une seule règle : c'est la loi du plus fort. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à survivre la première année. Je ne faisais que me cacher et je sortais de temps en temps pour trouver un peu de nourriture. 

Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure les seuls êtres vivants sur cette île sont les démons, donc ma nourriture était composée de petits démons, presque inoffensifs. _(Mmh appétissant)._ Ce sont également les seuls démons qui sortent la journée.

Nécie : _umm ca me donne envie de mourir_

Thanatos : Je me cachais dans une grotte la nuit, lorsque les démons sortaient. Puis un jour, je découvris, une inscription sur une stèle dans une grotte. Je me souviens très clairement de ce qu'elle disait : **" A celui que le destin à conduit sur cette terre ingrate. A celui qui survivra aux jours brûlant et aux nuits glaciales. A celui qui régnera sur les bêtes assoiffées de sang. A cet homme, lui sera offerte l'armure du messager de la mort, si sa force et son courage lui permettent de la faire sortir des profondeurs de la terre. "**

Sôma : Le dieu messager de la mort portant une faucille, THANATOS.

Thanatos : Je ne savais pas encore qui était ce fameux messager de la mort. Mais la seule chose que je savais, c'est qu'enfin j'avais un but. Je voulais trouver cette armure et pour l'avoir, il fallait que je me batte pour survivre et pour être digne de porter cette armure.

Je me suis donc mis à m'entraîner, au départ sur les démons du jour ainsi que dans ma grotte, pour enfin essayer de me battre contre les démons de la nuit. Je me suis entraîné jour et nuit. Je sentais ma cosmoénergie monter en moi ainsi qu'une force qui m'était jusqu'à lors inconnue. Je me sentais guidé par une aura mystérieuse et sombre, mais bénéfique. J'ai compris plus tard que c'était Thanatos lui-même qui me guidait.

Ashura : L'esprit de Thanatos était resté sur l'île !

Thanatos : Pas seulement son esprit. A l'endroit même où j'ai trouvé la stèle, juste en dessous reposait son corps. Malheureusement je n'ai pas plus d'indication sur lui. Les seules chose que je sache son les récits de la mythologie grecque.

Le grand Pope : Et comment as-tu découvert ton armure ?

Thanatos : J'ai reçut l'armure 3ans après. Je m'étais entraîner avec acharnement pendant 3 ans et j'avais dompter toutes les bêtes de l'île. La température ne me gênait plus et j'avais acquis une force puissante. …Mais… je ne trouvais pas l'armure. J'avais beau la cherché, il n'y en avait aucune trace ! Je commençais à perdre espoir. A croire que j'allais rester sur cette île toute ma vie. Je me suis tellement énervé que lorsque j'ai frapper le sol, une immense crevasse se forma, coupant la terre en deux. Une lumière blanche en j'allie. Dans cette lumière éblouissante et pleine d'espoir j'ai pu distinguer une armure. Elle éclata en morceau et se mit sur moi, excepté le casque qui se posa dans mes mains. Une inscription, brillant fortement, disait : **" A celui qui dompta l'île. A celui que son courage et sa force permit d'obtenir cette armure, je lui lègue ma force et lui confie comme plus haute mission de protéger Perséphone, reine des morts au côté d'Hadès, mais aussi Déesse de la fertilité sur la terre, pesant le bon et mauvais. A toi qui reçut cette armure, si tu dévie de ta tâche, ce bien durement acquis te sera repris "**. 

Cette inscription a été inscrite et signée par Thanatos lui même.

Nécie : C'est là que tu as compris que la force qui te guidait était celle de Thanatos.

Thanatos : Effectivement. Ensuite je suis partie à la recherche de Perséphone, et un an après je me retrouve ici.

Sôma : Ta vie n'a pas été facile.

Thanatos : C'est vrai mais maintenant je suis fier de porter cette armure et de protéger la Déesse des morts. Et si mes parents ne m'avaient pas abandonnés je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis maintenant.

Athéna : As-tu des souvenirs de tes parents ?

Thanatos :…

Mû s'aperçut que cette question embarrassait le chevalier. Il enchaîna vite avec :

Mû : Sôma c'est à ton tour de raconter ton histoire.

Sôma : Très bien. 

Sôma se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à partir du jour où ses yeux devinrent dorés pour la première fois, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le Chevalier Thanatos_.(j'avais pas envie de tout répéter ^_^)_

Thanatos : Ta vie non plus n'a pas été facile. Mais tu ne nous as pas expliqué comment s'est déroulé ton entraînement.

Ashura et Sôma se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient encore jamais évoqué leur souvenir sur l'île de Nyx, depuis le retour de Sôma au sanctuaire.

Sôma : Eh bien, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, l'île de Nyx est en fait une grotte sous la mère, complètement dans l'obscurité. De plus il y a des êtres maléfiques qui vivent à l'intérieur. Comme je n'étais pas habituée à l'obscurité, j'ai commencée mon entraînement avec des bougies autour de moi. Elles m'éclairaient et éloignaient les bêtes.

Petit a petit je diminuais le nombre de bougie jusqu'à ne plus avoir de lumière.

Tout comme Shaka, le chevalier de la vierge, j'étais privée de mon sens de la vue. J'ai donc développé mes autres sens. Ensuite je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt et je me suis battue contre les nombreuses bêtes qui y habitent. Ca n'a pas toujours été facile et j'ai été blessé a mainte reprise. Puis, à force de m'entraîner dans le noir j'ai développé d'une manière différente ma vue. J'ai acquis la possibilité de voir dans le noir.

Les entraînement d'Ashura étaient dur mais efficaces.

Ashura : Plus d'une fois elle a faillie craquer et tout abandonner mais elle tenait bon. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle était soi-disant méchante et remercier les deux chevaliers d'or qui l'ont sauvé. Je voyais sa cosmoénergie grandir à vu d'œil !

De plus elle ne faisait pas que l'entraînement que je lui imposais. Le soir, elle s'entraînait encore, dans sa chambre ou dehors en cachette, à la télékinésie et à la méditation Bouddhiste.

Sôma : C'est exact. Ashura ne voulait pas que je m'entraîne le soir en supplément. Il voulait que j'y fasse parfois la journée, pendant mes heures d'entraînement, mais je ne voulais pas car cela allait me perdre du temps.

Ashura : Plus d'une fois elle est tombée d'épuisement pendant un entraînement. Il y même une fois ou elle est restée évanouie pendant 1 semaine, car elle n'avait presque pas dormi pendant 1mois.

Nécie : Et comment as-tu acquise ton armure ?

Sôma : L'armure était située au fin fond de la forêt, dans les profondeurs d'un lac. Ce lac est en fait la mer qui passe sous cette partie de l'île. Un peu comme la tuyauterie d'un évier. Normalement le chevalier du Léviathan aurait du gagner son armure depuis longtemps, située, elle aussi, au fond du lac, en tuant le Léviathan protecteur du " lac ". Mais personne n'a osé s'aventurer dans cette forêt et ce " lac ". 

Thanatos : Tu as donc été obligé de battre le légendaire Léviathan pour gagner ton armure ?

Sôma : Oui. Mais ce combat n'a pas été vain. Comme personne ne possédait les pouvoirs du Léviathan, j'ai donc gagner une partie de sa force. _(Je sais ca fais beaucoup de pouvoir)._

Après avoir gagner l'armure de Némesis, je suis donc partie directement au sanctuaire.

Ashura : Je l'ai suivi peu de temps après lorsque j'ai su qu'elle allait découvrir son temple.

Sôma : Voilà, chevalier, tu sais le principal de ma vie. Je sais que comparé à toi ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que j'ai tout de même un peu remontée dans ton estime.

Thanatos : … _(quelle conversation)_.

Sôma : _D'accord je crois que j'ai aggravé mon cas. Bouououhh !_

Le grand Pope : Bon sinon en ce qui concerne le sanctuaire…

Thanatos se leva et partie en direction de la porte.

Sôma : Bah, où vas-tu ?

Thanatos se retourna doucement et esquissa un sourire.

Thanatos : A ton avis, Nunuche, je m'en vais !

Sôma : Raah, Gamin, on est en réunion.

Thanatos : Je sais Nunuche mais je suis fatigué.

Sôma : Eh mais…

Athéna : C'est bon Sôma, c'est pas grave. Apparemment il ne s'est pas reposé depuis un petit moment car il était à ta recherche.

Sôma : C'est bon Gamin… Passe une bonne nuit.

Thanatos : C'est ca Nunuche. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Thanatos ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta. Il dit, sans se retourné :

Thanatos : …Okita.

Sôma : Pardon.

Thanatos :… C'est Okita.

Sôma :…_Enfin_… C'est jolie… Merci. (_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Thanatos a enfin dit son prénom : Okita)_

Thanatos partis. Tout le monde se demandait ce que le chevalier avait dit. Sôma, elle, heureuse qu'Okita lui révèle enfin son nom. Cela signifiait qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'en fin de compte il ne la trouvait pas aussi " Nunuche que ca ".

A suivre…

Voilà, ce chapitre est donc fini et comme d'habitude j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé ! J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau personnage : Thanatos. Il me plaît ^_^

C'est un gamin mais il fait partie de l'un des chevaliers les plus puissants ! En plus j'aime bien la relation qu'il a avec Sôma (c'est mignon ^_^ ! !).

En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre a mon avis il faudra attendre un peu plus (Désolée).

Dans le prochain chapitre je vais essayer de décrire les armures (ca va être dur mais je vais tenir bon !). De plus une histoire d'amour va se créer ! Mystèèèèreeee ! ! ! (Enfin pas tant que ca).

Bisous à tout le monde !

Yona ^_^ 


	7. Entre amours et combats

****

PERSEPHONE

Ca y est ! ! Voici le 6eme chapitre ! ! J'ai mis le temps pour le faire mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là ! Bah oui c'est qu'avec le bac j'avais pas beaucoup le temps (si si je vous assure j'ai révisée). En fait j'me suis un peu (bcp) planté à l'orale d'histoire mais c'est pas grave ! ! (INJUSTICE ! ! ! !).

De plus je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais souligner tous les prénoms des interlocuteurs ca prend beaucoup de temps ! (On croirait pas comme ca mais c'est un vrai travail de pro.)

Vous aller pouvoir suivre les aventures de Sôma et de ses compagnons. Je suppose que si vous avez lu jusque là c'est que l'histoire est potable… tant mieux ^_^ !

Yona ^_^

****

6eme chapitre

****

Devant la maison du Bélier :

Mû était en train de regarder le soleil se lever. Il semblait absorber les rayons du soleil, comme s'ils lui procuraient son énergie vitale.

Sôma : C'est agréable n'est-ce pas… de se lever et d'admirer le lever du soleil.

Mû : Autant que le coucher. Bonjour Sôma. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Sôma : Très bien merci. Et toi ? Je suis prête pour l'entraînement.

Mû : Je suis désolée mais aujourd'hui j'ai des choses à faire. Mais… si tu veux tu peux poursuivre tes méditations Bouddhistes.

Sôma : Tu veux dire… avec Shaka ? ? Il est enfin revenu ? ?

Mû : Oui.

Sôma : Yataaaa !

Elle sauta dans les bras de Mû.

Sôma C'est agréable d'entendre des bonnes nouvelles comme celle-ci dès le matin ! ! Je vais vite aller le voir ! !

****

Dans le sanctuaire des ombres :

Nécie était en train de ranger les affaires du petit déjeuner et de nettoyer la salle.

Ashura : Tu es bien matinale.

Nécie : Ah c'est toi ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Bonjour, ca va ?

Ashura : Bonjour. Oui ca va et toi ?

Nécie : Très bien, j'te f'rai remarquer que toi aussi tu es déjà debout.

Ashura : Euh… oui c'est vrai… Sôma est déjà partie ?

Nécie : Oui, il y a environ 10 min.

Nécie était toujours en train de ranger et Ashura la regardait faire.

Ashura : Nécie…

Nécie : Oui ?

Ashura : Euh… Tu fais quoi tout à l'heure.

Nécie : Je vais certainement aller faire des courses. Pourquoi ?

Ashura : Ah… Non pour rien, c'est pas grave.

Nécie : …Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi.

Ashura : Oui, pourquoi pas.

****

Dans la maison de la vierge :

Shaka était habiller avec une toge blanche. Elle laissai paraître une partie de son torse _(belle vision en perspective_). Il était en pleine méditation et des rayons de lumière partaient de son corps.

Sôma était à l'entrée du temple et le regardait.

Sôma : _… Il… Il est vraiment très beau… Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vue comme ca. Oh mon dieu ! ! Il a un beau corps, de longs yeux, de beaux cheveux… Ces cheveux sont vraiment très beaux…. J'ai envie de les toucher… (Là elle part en couille ! ! !) Il ressemble au Dieu Apollon. (Clin d'œil a APO… bon je sais c'est pas très original mais je ne savais pas trop où le caser ! ! Mais c'est fais ! ! ^_^)._

Sôma se mit en lévitation (_et oui elle peut faire ca aussi_) et s'approcha doucement de Shaka. Bien qu'il soit un chevalier d'or, il ne peut pas la détecter car Perséphone a la capacité de masquer sa cosmoénergie.

Elle se rapprocha de lui a quelques centimètre et eut envie de caresser ses cheveux dorés. Elle eut aussi une subite envie de l'embrasser. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de toucher ses lèvres.

Elle se retira pour le contempler une seconde fois quand, des grands yeux bleus ciel s'ouvrit doucement pour voir qui était là.

Shaka : C'était donc toi ! Je sentais une atmosphère étrange autour de moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce que s'était. C'est la première fois que je suis obliger d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui est là.

Sôma : Je suis donc une privilégier. Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir tes yeux meurent en général quelques secondes après. Je suis donc la deuxième personne a pouvoir les voir. (_Elle fait référence au chevalier du Phoenix lorsqu'il s'est battue avec pendant la bataille des 12 maisons… et oui il a survécu au formidable pouvoir de Shaka_).

Sôma était revenue sur le sol. Shaka referma les yeux.

Sôma : Non… Laisse tes yeux comme ca. Tu as la chance d'avoir des yeux magnifiques alors laissent les ouverts.

Shaka : …

Il rouvrit ses yeux et fixa Sôma.

Shaka : Il paraît que tu tenais à me voir.

Sôma : Ah oui c'est vrai. J'allais oublier. D'ailleurs… tu étais où ? ? 

Shaka : Je n'ai pas de compte a te rendre.

Sôma : Si, tu dois finir mon entraînement.

Shaka : … J'étais aller voir le grand maître aux 5 pics. Et c'est pour ton entraînement que tu voulais absolument me voir ?

Sôma : Euh non… En fait je tenais sincèrement a te remercier pour ce que tu as fais il y a 6 ans. Le jour où vous m'avez sauver toi et Mû, j'étais à moitié consciente mais je sais que c'était vous deux.

Shaka : Je n'ai rien fais.

Sôma : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. _Mû à vendu la mèche_. 

Shaka : _Le traître _! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas si méchante. Je trouvais ca louche et Mû aussi.

Sôma : … c'est donc pour ca que tu m'as sauver la vie… Parce que c'était ton devoir…

Shaka : Oui. Tu croyais que c'était pour quoi ?

Sôma : … bah… pour rien… Je me demandais simplement pourquoi.

Shaka : Bon, t'es prête pour t'entraîner ?

Sôma : Euh oui ! !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans le jardin derrière la porte interdite. 

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement et laissa place à l'immense jardin fleurie où trônait les deux célèbres arbres de la vie.

Sôma : Ca y est… Je vais enfin pouvoir apprendre réellement la méditation. Je n'aurai pas besoin de me cacher… et je serai juste à côté de toi à écouter tes conseils qui seront destiné rien qu'à moi.

Shaka : …

Elle se mit à courir à travers champ les bras tendus de part et d'autre de son corps.

Shaka : … Installe-toi en tailleur et concentre-toi

Sôma : Euh oui désolée.

Ils se concentrèrent tous les deux. Une énergie dorée semblable a tout a l'heure se dégagea de Shaka et une énergie argentée se dégagea de Sôma. Son énergie augmentait de plus en plus jusqu'à même éblouir les yeux fermés de Shaka.

Shaka : _Qu'elle force incroyable ! Elle a considérablement augmenté son énergie en 6ans. Elle ne le dit pas mais elle s'est parfaitement éveiller en tant que déesse._

****

En ville :

Nécie : Bon il ne reste plus qu'a acheter le pain. Viens, on va voir dans cette boulangerie.

Ashura : D'accord.

Ashura aidait Nécie a porter les sacs malgré son désaccord. Il commençait à avoir un peu marre des courses. (_Et oui les hommes font les dure comme ca mais ils ne sont pas capables de porter 4 sacs et d'attendre pour aller payer_.) Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Emmener Nécie _(a l'hôtel… non je plaisante_) dans un parc qu'il connaît bien.

Ils sortaient du boulanger et Nécie commença à prendre la direction du retour.

Ashura : Attends ce n'est pas par-là.

Nécie : Bah si.

Ashura : Viens avec moi. Je connais un raccourcie.

Ils marchèrent dans le sens inverse jusqu'à une entrée d'un parc.

Ashura : Et si on s'arrêta se reposer dans le parc.

Nécie : Mais c'est marqué privé.

Ashura : Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais le propriétaire.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le parc. Il était magnifiquement fleuri. C'était un parc japonais avec des centaines de plantes différentes. Comme tout parc japonais qui se respecte il y avait une petite rivière qui le traversait et aux fond une petite maison typiquement japonaise. L'air y était frais, ce qui en cette saison était agréable. Ils s'installèrent au bord d'un étang entouré de cailloux. Il y avait des nénuphars en fleurs et des papillons s'y abreuvaient.

Nécie : C'est magnifique ici. Celui qui possède ce parc doit y passer des journées entières.

Ashura : Plus maintenant… Il est en prison_. Si je lui dit qu'il appartient a l'ancien conseiller du Pope elle va se douter qu'on est en fraude. (On croirait pas comme ca mais c'est un petit délinquant ! !)._

Nécie : Ah… Merci pour les sacs.

Ashura : De rien…

Ils regardèrent les deux l'étang pendant quelques minutes. Ils ne disaient plus rien. 

Ashura : _Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire…_ _Elle est si belle. Elle ressemble beaucoup a Sôma. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés sont magnifiques._

Nécie : _Pourquoi Ashura a voulut venir ici ? Enfin on n'est que les deux c'est ce qui compte_… Pourquoi as-tu voulu m'emmener ici ?

Ashura : Et bien… Je voulais passer un moment avec toi…

Ashura se rapprocha d'elle et… l'embrassa. _(Que c'est romantique… au bord d'un jolie petit étang un putain de canon t'embrasse… c'est le pied)._

****

Dans la maison de la vierge :

Shaka : C'est bon on peut s'arrêter.

Ils redescendirent tous les deux a terre, _(Bah oui quand ils méditent ils se mettent en lévitation.), _et leur cosmoénergie diminua_._

Shaka : Je vois que tu as fait d'énorme progrès pendant mon absence.

Sôma : Oui je me suis aussi entraîner à la méditation. Ca me permettait de canaliser mon énergie et de ne pas changer de couleur mes yeux n'importe quand… Tu fais quoi cette après-midi ?

Shaka : Rien de spéciale… Pourquoi ?

Sôma : Tu ne connais pas des endroits sympa ici ? Je ne connais pas encore grand chose.

Shaka : En fait je ne connais pas grand chose non plus… Je ne sors pas beaucoup du sanctuaire. Mais tu peux demander à Athéna.

Sôma : Euh… Bah tant pis je trouverais bien autre chose à faire. (_Athéna ? Non mais pis quoi encore… elle est bien gentille mais c'est pas vraiment avec elle que j'ai envie d'être)._ Bon bah j'vais y aller.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du jardin.

Shaka : _Elle a l'air un peu déçut… J'peux peut-être lui proposer autre chose_. Attends ! Si tu veux on peut toujours essayer de se battre ensemble. J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi tu es capable !

Sôma se retourna avec grand un sourire aux lèvres.

Sôma : C'est vrai ? C'est une super idée ! !

Shaka : _… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu se sourire. C'est se même sourire qui m'avait fait douter du conseiller du grand pope._

Il esquissa également un grand sourire et rouvrit les yeux. D'un seul coup Sôma se jeta dans ses bras.

Sôma : Merci… merci pour tout se que tu fais pour moi. Tout est grâce à toi.

Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur son visage au teint mat. Shaka la serra dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il serai toujours là pour elle.

Elle se retira doucement de cette douce étreinte.

Sôma : Bon et bien… je te dis à tout à l'heure. Bon appétit.

Elle s'en allait puis s'arrêta.

Sôma : J'ai une petite question à te poser… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ca pour moi ?

Shaka : … Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure… c'est mon devoir.

Sôma se retourna. Elle le regardait d'un visage triste. Son regard surpris Shaka. Il semblait lui dire "alors tout ca c'est simplement ton devoir, ce n'est rien d'autre "

Sôma : De m'entraîner aussi c'est ton devoir ?

Shaka : _Ces yeux… pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme ca ? _… oui bien sûr… j'ai commencer ton entraînement, il faut que je le finisse…

Sôma : … Bien… à tout à l'heure. _J'avais espérer plus mais ce n'est que des illusions._

Elle partie les larmes aux yeux quand une main le retint.

Shaka : … Je t'ai mentis… J'ai fait tout ca, certes par devoir mais aussi… parce que je tiens beaucoup a toi.

Sôma se retourna et le regarda d'un air interrogatoire.

Sôma : Tu tiens beaucoup à moi ? Mais de quelle manière ?

Shaka : … de cette façon.

Il passa sa main derrière ses longs cheveux noirs et l'embrassa. _(Et ils firent l'amour comme des bêtes sauvages jusqu'à l'aube ^_^ … et bien non ! Sale pervers avoue que tu aurai préférer cela)._

A ce moment là un garde arriva en courant. _(Et oui pas de chance les tourtereaux… le pieu ca ne sera pas pour maintenant)._

Le garde : Majesté Perséphone… Maj… Euh… pardon…

Ils coupèrent net a leur baiser tant attendu l'un de l'autre.

Sôma : …eumh… oui qui a-t-il ?

Le garde : 3 Chevaliers de Némesis on peut-être été trouvé !

Une voix : Ce sont trois femmes en armure à la recherche de Perséphone.

C'était Okita qui arrivait.

Okita : Il y en a une qui est particulièrement violente. Nous ne savons pas encore si ce sont des ennemis ou vos chevaliers.

Sôma : Très bien je vais y aller en tant que chevalier de Némesis. Où sont-elles ?

Le Grade : Dans un village en Turquie.

Sôma : Où est le chevalier de Nyx ?

Okita : On ne le trouve pas.

Sôma : Bon Okita on y va ensemble, vous, le garde, lorsque Ashura sera de retour vous lui expliquerai la situation. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il nous rejoigne. (A Shaka) Je crois qu'on va être obliger de repousser notre petit combat. A plus tard.

Sôma embrassa furtivement Shaka et parti avec Okita à une vitesse surprenante. Ils récupérèrent leur armure en partant.

****

Dans un village en Turquie :

Une femme en armure : Toi ! Où est Perséphone ?

C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Son teint était particulièrement blanc, ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux noirs. Elle tenait par le cou un vieillard apeuré.

Le vieillard : Je… je ne sais pas.

Une autre femme : Arrête Sishya ! Tu lui fais mal ! On n'est pas là pour tuer des gens.

Sishya : Tais-toi Yamiti ! Comment veux-tu qu'on la trouve si on ne force pas les choses !

Yamiti : Kaliminé, fais quelque chose !

Kaliminé : Ca ne sers a rien. Tu sais très bien que lorsqu'elle est comme ca rien ne l'arrête.

Sôma : Lâche-le tout de suite.

Sishya le lâcha et se retourna. 

Sishya : Qui êtes-vous ?

Les armures de Thanatos et de Némesis s'ouvrir et habillèrent Okita et Sôma.

L'armure de Némesis était de couleur verte très claire et bleue très foncée. Sur le ventre il y avait le symbole des chevaliers du Yin et du Yang. Sur son casque il y a le simple Yin et Yang, une sorte de corne dépasse du casque. La partie de l'armure qui cache les épaules ressemble à des coquillages ainsi que la protection supplémentaire de l'avant bras gauche. (L'inscription qui indique à celui qui possède l'armure qu'il doit protéger Perséphone est sur cet avant bras). _(pour plus de détaille, il faudra attendre les fiches des persos.)_

Celle d'Okita est noir (majoritairement) et blanche. L'inscription est sur le casque. Des piques sortent un peu partout de l'armure et la lame de la faucille (qui appartient a Thanatos) peut sortir et rentré du coude droit.

Némesis : Je suis le chevalier Némésis protecteur de Perséphone.

Okita : Et moi le chevalier Thanatos également protecteur de Perséphone.

Sishya : Ah enfin quelqu'un d'utile ! Conduisez-nous vers Perséphone.

Sôma : Pas avant de nous avoir dit qui vous étiez.

Yamiti : Nous sommes les chevaliers Erényes.

Okita : Quoi vous trois ?

Yamiti : Oui.

Sôma : _Incroyable… une armure partagée en trois_. Et à quelle catégorie de chevalier appartenez-vous ?

Sishya :Conduisez-nous d'abord à Perséphone.

Kaliminé : Oui elle a raison. Comme cela nous saurons vraiment si vous êtes se que vous prétendez.

Sôma : Il n'en ai pas question. (_A Okita_) Il ne faut pas les emmener au sanctuaire cela pourrait être dangereux.

Okita : Et tu ne peux pas te démasquer maintenant. Il peut y avoir d'autre chevalier caché aux alentours.

Sishya : Si vous ne nous conduisez pas à elle, c'est que vous n'êtes pas ses chevaliers. Je serai donc dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

Yamiti : Sishya, Non !

Sishya : Préparez-vous à mourir ! Vous aller connaître le pouvoir de l'Erényes Alecto ! Par la haine implacable d'Alecto !

Sishya avança vers Sôma a une vitesse immense. Sa cosmoénergie orange brillait d'une intensité remarquable.

Yamiti : Sishya, arrête !

Sôma : Par le bouclier d'orgueil.

Le coup de Sishya traversa le bouclier comme s'il n'existait pas et Sôma fut propulser d'une force incroyable dans les aires.

Okita : Sôma !

Elle s'écrasa au sol et s'enfonça.

Sôma : Quoi ? …Que…Que s'est-il passé ?

Sishya : C'est ca ta force ? Tu n'es pas digne d'être un chevalier du Yin et du Yang !

Yamiti : Mon dieu.

Sôma se releva et cracha du sang.

Sôma : Pourquoi mon bouclier n'a pas marché ?

Kaliminé : Tu as bien dit que s'était un bouclier d'orgueil.

Sôma : Oui. Il a la possibilité d'arrêter n'importe quelle personne ayant de l'orgueil. Toute personne possède ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'orgueil, il est donc censés arrêter n'importe qui.

Yamiti : Pas nous… Nous somme des Erényes et en tant que tel nous détestons l'orgueil et nous le combattons. Donc nous n'en possédons pas.

Sishya : Tu va donc être obligé de te protéger autrement. Par l'attaque des mille serpents !

Elle se mit à onduler comme un serpent et fonça la main droite en avant. Du sang gicla sur le visage d'Alecto. Mais ce n'était pas le sang de Sôma. Okita s'était interposé et reçut le coup au niveau du cœur.

Sôma : Okita ! _C'est incroyable je ne l'ai pas vue arriver aussi bien Sishya qu'Okita.._

Sishya retira sa main et Okita s'effondra. Sôma le retint et le coucha à côté.

Sôma : Okita ! Espèce de sale gamin pourquoi tu t'es interposé ? Est-ce que ca va ? Reste ici. Elle est allée trop loin. Tu commence à m'énerver. 

Elle augmenta sa cosmoénergie a la limite du changement de couleurs de ses yeux.

Sôma : Par l'envole de Némésis !

Sishya : Par la haine implacable d'Alecto !

Elles s'élancèrent toutes les deux en l'air et dans un bruit de tonnerre se touchèrent. Elles furent expulsées les deux au sol.

Yamiti : Sishya !

Sishya et Sôma se relevèrent. Elles étaient blessées toutes les deux au ventre.

Sishya : Tu es coriace. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Sôma : Très bien.

Nécie : Arrêtez ! Tu cherche Perséphone n'est-ce pas ? Et bien me voilà.

Sôma : Nécie… mais…

Sishya : Toi Perséphone ne me fait pas rire.

Yamiti : Tu as raison ce n'est pas elle.

Kaliminé : Les imposteurs doivent êtres punis.

Les Erényes : Que le cri des Furies te déchire !

Sôma : _Elles l'ont déjà remarqué. Mais pourquoi est-elle venue !_

Elles s'élancèrent toutes les trois en l'air et tournèrent autour de Nécie. Elles se mirent à criés d'un cri extrêmement strident. De leur bouche semblait sortir une énergie puissante.

Ashura, qui avait accompagné Nécie, la protégeait. Ils reçurent une énergie violente et furent expulsés en ricochet.

Sôma : Nonononon !

Une énergie argentée dévastatrice se dégagea de Sôma.

Sôma : Cette fois s'en est trop ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous êtes aller trop loin ! Yaaaaaaaaah

Les yeux de Sôma devinrent dorée et l'énergie devint de plus en plus forte.

Sôma : Par la vengeance divine !

Les Erényes : Que le spectre invisible nous protège ! … Yaaaaaaaaaaah

Elles furent frappées de plein fouet et furent expulsées comme un fétu de paille contre les murs des maisons.

Yamiti : arg… c'est… c'est elle… Perséphone !

Sishya : On s'en est… même pas aperçu !

Kaliminé se relevant : Heureusement qu'on a déclenché… notre défense sinon… on ne serai… arg.

Elles se mirent toutes à saigner et à cracher du sang.

Yamiti : Je vous pris… de nous pardonner. Nous sommes des chevaliers du Yin et du Yang et nous vous cherchions.

Kaliminé : Nous croyons que vous étiez des imposteurs.

Sôma : Alors pourquoi avoir attaquer ce vieil homme.

Yamiti : Veuillez pardonner notre sœur elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Mais cela fait 5ans que l'on vous cherche en vain. Et notre sœur est de nature violente alors…

Sôma : …Aidez-moi à les transporté dans une maison pour les soignés.

Elle montrait du doigt Nécie et les autres.

Les Erényes : Oui tout de suite.

****

Quelques heures plus tard :

Le médecin : Ce n'est pas bien grave. Les blessures ne sont pas profondes. Il faut simplement qu'ils se reposent dès qu'il sont de retour.

Sôma : D'accord. Je vous remercie. Ashura, j'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir ! De plus tu as mis en danger Nécie ! Tu es inconscient.

Ashura :…

Nécie : C'est de ma faute c'est moi qui ai tenu à venir ici.

Okita : Heureusement qu'elles ont retenu leur coup…

Ashura : C'est vrai nos blessures ne sont que superficielles.

Sishya : C'est normal, le doute était permis.

Sôma : …Merci… Okita pour ce que tu as fait.

Okita : Quand je dis que tu est Nunuche et pas digne d'être chevalier. Tu n'as même pas été capable de la voir arrivée.

Sôma : Grrr sale gosse ! Je te remercie, et toi tu m'enfonce ! _Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai rien vu…Il ne s'est pas battue mais rien que ca prouve que c'est un chevalier hors paire… Je suis sûr qu'il est plus fort qu'Ashura. Peut-être même plus fort que Shaka. Lorsqu'il m'a protéger j'ai senti une cosmoénergie puissante s'interposer._

Okita : Et Nunuche ! Qu'est c'tu fou ? On s'en va !

Nécie : Merci de votre bonté Monsieur. (Bah oui ils se sont reposer chez le vieux qui s'est fais attraper par le colbac.)

Le vieux : Ce n'est rien, sans vous j'aurai certainement fais une crise cardiaque.

Sôma : Prenez cela s'est pour nous faire pardonner de tout ca.

Elle tandis une bourse où il y avait plusieurs billet. Suffisamment pour reconstruire les maisons endommagées.

Sôma :Bon aller tout le monde on repart pour le sanctuaire. 

Okita : On n'attendait que toi…

Ils repartirent donc pour le sanctuaire avec 3 chevaliers de plus.

****

Au sanctuaire, le soir :

Sôma était couché sur un banc dehors et regardait les étoiles.

Athéna : Je peux m'asseoir.

Sôma : Oui bien sur tu devrais même te coucher… c'est plus agréable.

Athéna :… Tu as raison. Alors Les 3 Erényes on trouvé leur domaine ?

Sôma : Oui… c'était donc pour ca qu'il y avait deux sièges en plus.

Athéna : Oui… Les étoiles sont belles… Oh tiens je vois la constellation de la vierge.

Sôma : C'est vrai ? Ah tiens moi je vois celle du sagittaire (_et oui il ne faut pas oublier que Seiya est maintenant le chevalier d'or du sagittaire et qu'Athéna adore Seya)._

Les deux en même temps : … On échange de place ?

Elles échangèrent de place et pouvait à présent distinguer la constellation de l'être le plus cher a leurs yeux.

Athéna : Au fait il paraît qu'un garde t'a surpris avec Shaka tout à l'heure.

Sôma devint toute rouge.

Sôma : Euh oui… a vrai dire c'était pas trop le moment d'interrompre le tête à tête.

Athéna : C'est ce que j'ai entendue dire… Alors ca y est ! Depuis le temps que tu m'en parle !

Sôma : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente. Imagine son torse suant, ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleu qui te regarde ! Aaaaaah !

Athéna : Ah ah ah ah.

Sôma : Et toi avec seiya toujours le grand amour ?

Athéna : On dirai…

Elle se mirent a rigoler et s'endormir en pensant a de grand bras musclé les serrant.

****

Devant la maison de la vierge :

Seiya : Elles se sont endormies.

Shaka : Oui. Je trouve que depuis que Sôma est ici, Athéna se dévergonde un peu.

Seiya : C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas plus mal, au contraire, elle fait moins princesse comme ca et profite un peu plus du calme que nous avons en ce moment.

Shaka : Oui c'est vrai mais ca ne va pas durer. La grande bataille va bientôt commencer.

Seiya : …mmh… Si on allait les coucher. Elles vont prendre froid. Tu va être obliger de la mettre dans ton lit… Tu ne va quand même pas la réveiller, ca serai cruelle, et sans son autorisation la porte du sanctuaire ne s'ouvrira pas.

Shaka : C'est vrai ca… ah aaaaah !

Seiya : Espèce de sale pervers ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ca ! 

Shaka : c'est toi qui me traite de pervers ?

Seiya : … Et si on allait les chercher !

Shaka : Tu détourne la conversation ! Reviens espèce de voyou… Rah les jeunes de nos jours… (_eux aussi ils partent en couille_).

A SUIVRE !

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Bon les persos partent un peu en couille mais c'est pas grave. A moins que ce ne soit moi. Peu importe. Je ne sais pas si ca vous à plus mais moi je prend un malin plaisir a écrire (en plus y a plein de vision qui me viennent a l'idée ^_^).

Bon bah je vous dis au prochain chapitre.

Bisous à tous… Spécial coucou à No-chan ! ! !

Yona

PS : Ca serai sympa si vous essayez de parodier certain passage, histoire qu'on se fende un peu la gueule).


	8. Un doute terrible

****

PERSEPHONE

Coucou tout le monde ! ! Je suis contente de moi ! Je n'ai pas attendu trop longtemps entre les deux chapitres ! !

Par contre dans se chapitre je pars vraiment en couille ! En plus je suis nulle pour les descriptions " torrides " alors sa donne… mais je ne vous en dit pas plus… 

Bonne lecture ^_^

****

7eme chapitre

****

Le lendemain dans la petite maison de Shaka :

Sôma était encore couché dans le lit de Shaka. Elle était confortablement installée. En effet, sa tête était logée au creux des bras de celui-ci, tout contre son cœur.

Sôma : mmh _! Bah… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ _Et… Shaka_ _? …Que…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais cette nuit ? … … Ah oui …c'est vrai ! _

**__**

Flash back (le soir chez Shaka) :

Shaka venait de coucher Sôma dans son lit et en fit de même dans un canapé.

Sôma : Mmh… Je suis où ? Shaka ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Shaka: Ah désolée je t'ai réveillé. Bah pour répondre à ta question, je me couche dans le canapé… pourquoi ca se voit pas ?

Sôma : Si … NON ! Dors pas là ! Attends, je m'en vais, je te laisse ma place ! Je vais retourner dans le sanctuaire souterrain.

Sôma se leva.

Shaka : Non reste là ! Ce n'est pas bien grave.

Sôma : Mais tu va mal dormir. Tu sais le sanctuaire n'est pas bien loin.

Shaka : T'inquiète pas pour moi et puis… j'aimerai bien que tu reste.

Sôma qui devint écarlate : …euh… bah si tu insiste… mais… à une condition… que tu dormes près de moi. (_Mmh coquinou_).

Shaka : …

Shaka la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus qui pourrait faire tomber n'importe qui (_oui, oui n'importe qui…même les gars !_). Sôma avait encore plus envie qu'il dorme à côté d'elle.

Il se leva du canapé, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Il avait mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la caressa (_mmh_). D'une manière délicate il enleva le débardeur de Sôma et la coucha délicatement sur le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et se mit à descendre. Arrivé au niveau du nombril, il se mit a joué avec lui et sa langue. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas a Sôma. (_Là ca devient pervers_).

Tout en embrassant son ventre, il détacha le seul vêtement qu'il restait à Sôma sur la partie supérieur (_vous l'avez deviné c'est le soustife_ !). 

Puis se fut au tour de Shaka de commencer un petit strip-tease. Il enleva son T-shirt pour laisser place à un torse de rêve. En effet, malgré un physique en apparence féminin, il est tout de ce qu'il y a de plus virile. Ses cheveux tombants en escalade sur ses épaules donnait envie de les caresser. Sôma ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dedans pour ensuite glissé sur son torse musclé et doux (_Elle en a l'entre jambe qui frétille… n'est ce pas No-chan ^___^_).

Shaka regarda passionnément Sôma.

Shaka : Sôma, … j'ai envie de toi.

Sôma posa ses mains sur son doux visage et lui dit, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sôma : Je suis désolée mais c'est trop tôt. _Non mais, il attendra ce petit pervers, j'suis pas une fille facile._

Shaka respecta la volonté de Sôma, mais cela ne l'empêcha de passer un bon moment avec elle… (_ne croyez pas que je vais vous faire plus de détaille… je pense que vous avez assez d'imagination pour deviner ce qu'il va se passer ^_^, de plus se n'est pas censé être une fic perverse.)_.

**__**

Fin du Flash back

Sôma devint vite toute rouge et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage en repensant à la nuit qui venait de se passer.

Sôma : _Je crois que c'était ma plus belle nuit… si je me serai douté il y a 6ans que j'allais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ses lèvres douce et fermes._

Elle embrassa Shaka et se leva pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Sôma : Voyons voir se qu'il y a dans son frigo… Quoi ? ? ? Mais y à rien du tout ! ! Il est à la dèche ou quoi ? _Je préférai celui de Mû… au moins y avait de quoi se remplir le ventre. _Bon bah je crois que c'est le moment de faire un régime. (_Vous croyez qu'elle en a besoin ? ? ?)._

Shaka : Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sôma : Ah t'es réveillé ! Bah en fait, je… pfou pfououou ouah ahahahahahahahah ! ! !

Shaka : Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ca ?

Sôma : ahahahahahahahahah ihihihihih ! ! Re…ihihihih… regarde-toi … ihihih…dans une glace… ahahahah !

Il n'attenda pas qu'elle lui répète et se précipita à la salle de bain pour voir l'objet de son fou-rire. Et en effet il y avait de quoi se fendre la poire. Ses cheveux rebiquaient de partout. Ses cheveux qui d'ordinaire étaient lisse et bien ordonné, étaient couvert d'épi ! (_C'est bizarre ca me fait penser à un certain G-boy, n'est-ce pas No-chan _!) De plus il avait gardé sur son visage les plis des draps ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas !

Shaka : Mon dieu… je crois que ce matin c'est pire que tout… ca ne me vaut pas de faire la grâce matinée. (_A mon avis il n'y a pas que ca_)… Bon bah je crois qu'une douche me fera le plus grand bien.

Sôma : Pfouououou… oui je crois bien… pfouououou !

Shaka : … Sôma… Ca t'amuse de te foutre de ma gueule ? ? ?

Sôma : mmh… désolée… mais… pfouououououou… j'peux pas m'en empêcher… pfouou !

Shaka : _J'vous jure celle-là… irrécupérable…_

Et il parti prendre une bonne douche fraîche.

****

Dans le temple d'Ashura :

Ashura : Tu as bien dormi Nécie ?

Nécie : Mmmh… oui très bien merci… à tes côtés on ne peut que bien dormir.

Ashura embrassa passionnément Nécie. Pour lui et Nécie s'était une nuit qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Ils avaient décider de la passer ensemble et d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur limite. (_Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont été blessés… vous imaginer ca devait être dure de faire l'amour en évitant de faire mal a l'autre_).

Nécie en avait même oublier sa mission auprès de Perséphone et elle ne s'en inquiète guère a présent… (_faut dire que Sôma ne s'inquiète pas non plus pour Nécie_)

Ashura : Nécie… je crois bien que… je t'aime…

Nécie : _Einh ? ? Il est sérieux_… euh… je… ne…

Ashura : Chut, ne dis rien… ce n'est pas grave.

Nécie : …

Et il la rembrassa tendrement.

****

Dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna :

Okita se promenait dans le sanctuaire. A vrai dire il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne trouvait pas Sôma pour l'embêter, Nécie n'était pas là pour lui dire où elle se trouvait, et il ne connaissait personne d'autre. 

Une voix : Et petit enlève-toi de là tu va te faire blesser !

Okita se retourna et il s'aperçut qu'il était en plein milieu d'un cercle de combat. En effet, perdu dans ses pensés, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait atterri dans un camp d'entraînement.

La personne qui l'avait interpellé était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui était l'entraîneur.

Okita : Eh… j'suis pas petit ! !

Il se mit de côté pour laisser libre cour au combat.

L'entraîneur murmurant : Ouais ouais c'est ca gamin.

Okita : Je ne suis pas non plus un gamin.

L'entraîneur été étonnée de voir qu'Okita avait entendu.

L'entraîneur : Tu te fou de moi… t'as quel âge ?

Okita : J'ai 12ans, pourquoi y a un problème ?

L'entraîneur : Eh doucement le gamin tu ne me parle pas comme ca ! 12 ans einh ? C'est ca ? Eh bien c'est bien ce que je dis t'es un gamin.

Okita : Je vous parle comme je veux et je vous répète que je ne suis pas un gamin_. Il commence à m'énerver ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'appelle comme ca ! Je laisse déjà cette Nunuche le faire mais lui en aucun cas je vais le laisser faire._

L'entraîneur : Tu me dois respect ! Je te signale que je peux t'écraser en un rien de temps, alors rentre vite t'entraîner dans ton camp.

Okita pris ce qu'il venait de dire pour un défi et une lumière d'excitation se mit à briller dans ses yeux.

Okita : Ah ouais tu peux m'écraser… eh bien viens te battre avec moi ! On verra qui se fera écraser ! _Enfin un peu d'action… si ca se trouve je ne vais pas m'ennuyer cette après-midi (eh oui c'est déjà l'après-midi)._

L'entraîneur : Tu es sur de toi ? Je suis le chevalier d'argent du Rhinocéros. Je te préviens si jamais je te fais mal je ne suis pas responsable.

Okita : De même pour moi !

L'entraîneur _: Ce gamin… s'il pense pouvoir m'écraser… certes je ne suis pas chevalier d'or mais je suis chevalier d'argent et je ne suis pas entraîneur pour rien_. En garde !

Il lança une attaque contre Okita mais il l'esquiva sans peine et disparu.

L'entraîneur : Mais où est-il ?

Okita : Ici ! 

Okita réapparu derrière son dos en un éclair !

Okita : Que les buveurs de sang de terrasse !

Des multitudes de monstres vampires se ruèrent sur l'entraîneur et sucèrent le sang de celui-ci. Les élèves regardaient le combats étonné et effrayé. Okita avait des yeux de tueur lorsqu'il se battait. Cela contrastait énormément avec sa taille et son âge.

Un élève : Maître ! ! … Arrêter cela je vous en supplie !

L'entraîneur était en train de se vider de son sang.

L'entraîneur : Ne t'inquiète pas… ce n'est pas ca qui va arrêter un chevalier d'argent !

Il intensifia sa cosmoénergie et fit disparaître les vampires.

Okita : Ah j'aime mieux ca, j'ai cru que tu allais périr par un simple petit pouvoir de rien du tout.

L'entraîneur : _Quoi ? " Un simple petit pouvoir de rien du tout " ? ? Ils ont vidé la moitié de mon sang ! … Mon dieu ses yeux ? ? On dirait un démon assoiffé de sang ! ! Comment un gamin comme ca peut me faire peur ?_

Okita : Tu tremble ? Tu as peur d'un " Gamin " ? Tu me fais pitié. Aller montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

L'entraîneur : Très bien. Que la corne du Rhinocéros te transperce ! Yaaaaaaaaaaahhh !

Le chevalier d'argent disparu, pour réapparaître derrière Okita.

L'entraîneur : Quoi ? ? ?

Okita s'était retourné et avait bloqué l'attaque d'une main.

L'entraîneur : c'est impossible ! ! !

Okita : Tu n'as rien de mieux ? Je n'ai même pas mis mon bouclier.

L'entraîneur esseya plusieurs coup mais aucun ne toucha Okita. Il avait tout de même réussi à lui faire mettre le bouclier.

L'entraîneur : ah… ah… ah…ah… _c'est impossible rien ne le touche… Comment je vais faire… Je ne vais quand même pas perdre contre un gamin, de plus devant mes élèves… A moins que…_

Okita : C'est tout ?

L'entraîneur : Non il me reste quelques choses.

Okita : J'espère que cette fois ca sera vrai. Car je commence à m'ennuyer.

L'entraîneur : _Je vais utiliser se pouvoir. C'est la première fois que je vais le faire, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien._ Que l'avalanche de Rhinocéros te piétine ! ! !

Okita lança son bouclier mais…

Okita : Einh ? ? Sa cosmoénergie et beaucoup plus forte, mais que… Je recule ? … Mon bouclier va céder ! ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Okita fut éjecter dans les airs et s'écrasa comme une pierre dans le sol. Mais se releva.

Okita : Que… arg… Ouah… quel coup ! Je te félicite chevalier... A mon tour de te montrer ce que je sais faire.

L'entraîneur : _Misère je ne vais jamais tenir le coup. Mais qui est ce gamin ?_

Okita : Par la faucille du messager de la mort !

En disant cela il augmenta sa cosmoénergie et l'image de Thanatos apparu derrière lui.

L'entraîneur : _Le messager de la mort ? Thanatos ? Mon Dieu ! Quel cosmoénergie ! _Par le bouclier d'ivoire !

Okita sorti la faucille coincée dans son coude et s'élança à la vitesse de la lumière sur le chevalier.

L'élève : Maître ! ! !

Le chevalier était couvert de blessures sur tout le corps.

Okita : L'odeur du sang frais… ca me plaît. Maintenant je vais t'achever. Que les buveurs de sang te terrasse !

Une dizaine de vampires se mirent à sucer le sang du chevalier à terre. Certains élèvent se mettaient à pleurer. Ils étaient tous pétrifier !

L'élève : Non arrêter ! Je vous en supplie. Ne le tuer pas ! !

L'entraîneur : Tais-toi… laisse-moi…arg…

Okita : Et pourquoi ?

L'élève : …euh…Il n'est pas méchant ! Il ne mérite pas ca…. Je m'excuse a ca place pour ce qu'il a dit…. 

Okita : Il n'avait qu'à pas m'énerver. D'ailleurs je vais l'achever !

L'élève se mit devant le chevalier.

L'élève : Vous devrez me tuer avant !

Okita : Que s'est touchant ! Et bien je vais exaucer ton veux.

L'élève augmenta sa cosmoénergie.

Okita : _Mais qu'est-ce que… Sa cosmoénergie met familière… elle ressemble à la mienne ! Et ce garçon… Se pourrait-il que ? Non c'est impossible !_ … Très bien. Tu es courageux et pour cela je vous laisse la vie sauve… Bonne journée. (_il veut les tuer et il s'en va comme ca…_)

Il passa la main sur la tête du jeune élève qui devait avoir que très peu d'écart avec Okita et partie.

L'élève : _Quoi ?_ … Maître est-ce que ca va ?

L'entraîneur : Oui… arg… je suis juste un peu sonné… Mais… je n'ai que des blessures superficielles ? ! ! Et je peux me relever alors qu'il y a 2 minutes j'en étais incapables… … … Je vois ! Il m'avait paralyser. En fait, il jouait avec moi. Il ne comptait pas me tuer.

Les élèves : Quoi ?

L'entraîneur : C'est exact. En fin de compte c'est logique. Thanatos n'est pas un mauvais dieu. Au contraire.

Les élèves : De quoi ?

Les élèves ne comprenaient pas. Seul l'élève qui s'était interposé et l'entraîneur s'était aperçu qu'il était un chevalier de Perséphone et qu'il n'était pas si méchant.

L'entraîneur : _Il avait tout de même un regard effrayant. Et pourquoi s'est-il calmer lorsque Atiko s'est interposé ?_

****

Dans la maison de la vierge :

Shaka et Sôma avaient pris leur douche et Sôma s'apprêtait à partir.

Sôma : Bon bah je vais y aller. Nécie doit s'inquiéter (_tu parle_).

Shaka : D'accord. Tu reviens me voir ce soir ?

Sôma : T'inquiète ! Mais avant il faut que j'aille voir Mû pour l'entraînement.

Shaka : OK. A plus tard.

Il embrassa Sôma puis elle partie pour le sanctuaire des ombres quand, sur le chemin elle rencontra Okita qui semblait… bizarre. En effet ses yeux étaient dans le vide et son visage montrait des expressions différentes : de la surprise et de la tristesse.

Sôma : Okita ? ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Okita : …Tiens… une Nunuche !

Sôma : Grrr ! !

Okita : Sôma, tu ne sais pas où on peut trouver des infos sur les enfants qui s'entraînent ici ?

Sôma : Euh si… il suffit d'aller aux archives.

Okita : Merci beaucoup.

Sôma : Et mais attends ! ! Tu vas où là ?

Okita : Bah aux archives…

Sôma : Oui, et c'est où ?

Okita : Bah c'est…euh je sais pas…

Sôma : Il faut que tu aille chez Athéna. Elle a une salle où il y a plusieurs ordis d'archivage.

Okita : Merci beaucoup.

Sôma : _Je me demande bien ce qui lui prend_.

****

Aux archives :

Okita : Merci Athéna.

Athéna : De rien. Mais tu cherches quoi au juste ?

Okita : J'ai un terrible doute au sujet d'un élève. C'est un élève du chevalier d'argent du Rhinocéros.

Athéna : Ca ne serai pas un jeune garçon de 10 ans aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs qui paraît innocent mais en fait qui a un courage exceptionnel ?

Okita : OUI ! C'est exactement cela ! Comment le savez-vous ?

Athéna : Il n'est pas passé inaperçu… au cours de ces combats. Si ca peut t'aider il s'appelle Atiko.

Okita : Atiko ? ? ? _Alors ca doit être lui_.

Il tapa à l'écran le prénom Atiko. Quelques informations apparurent sur l'écran ainsi que la photo de ses parents.

Okita : … c'est eux… se sont mes parents ! ! Je ne me suis pas trompé ! Cet élève est bien mon frère !

Okita se mit à pleurer de joie.

Athéna : Ton… frère ?

Okita : Oui… Lorsque mes parents m'ont abandonné sur l'île de la mort, ils avaient un deuxième fils : Atiko. Je l'aimais énormément et c'était réciproque. Mais mes parents nous ont séparés ! Ils me détestaient car… j'avais un regard effrayant déjà à cette époque. De plus ils avaient peu d'argent. Ils ont donc décidé de m'abandonner sur cette île. Mon frère a versé toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'ils sont partis…. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici. De plus ce n'est pas marqué.

Athéna : Moi je le sais… Ce n'est pas marqué pour préserver Atiko. Il a atterri ici à l'âge de 4 ans, donc l'année ou tu as été abandonné. Il est venu ici car ses parents sont morts… … euhm … … … C'est lui qui les as tués…

Okita : Quoi ? ? Lui, à 4ans ?

Athéna : Il nous avait dit que ce n'était que vengeance… car ils avaient tué son grand frère. On l'accepta dans l'orphelinat et on ne parla plus jamais de cette histoire.

Okita : Atiko…snif…

Okita se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant sans cesse : ATIKO.

Okita : … Vous croyez… que je dois lui parler ?

Athéna : … Pas maintenant… essaye de faire un peu plus connaissance avec lui et après tu verras.

Okita : _C'est mal barré pour le moment_.

A suivre…

Je me pose une petite question : mes chapitres ne sont pas un peu longs ? ?

De plus je pensais faire 14 chapitres (bah oui c'est le nombre de chevalier du Yin et du Yang) mais je crois que sa va faire trop long.

Vous savez quoi ? ? **C'est trop bien les vacances ! ! ! ! ! !**

Au fait c'est qui votre persos préférée ? ? ? Moi je dois dire que j'adore Shaka (évidemment) et Okita !

Yona


	9. Entre futur et passé

****

PERSEPHONE

OYO !

Voilà la suite ! je pensait finir mon histoire fin juillet mais je l'ai laissée un peu de côté. Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite. (A mon avis il n'y en avait pas beaucoup).

Bonne lecture a tous ! !

Yona

****

8eme chapitre

****

Au sanctuaire des ombres :

Sôma : Nécie ? ? _Bah elle est où _?

Sôma alla voir Ashura. Elle frappa mais personne ne répondit. Elle décida d'entrer.

Sôma : Ashura ? Y a personne ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit Ashura et Nécie en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent Sôma.

Sôma : Oups… excusez-moi…

Ashura : euh… non… c'est bon… euh qu'il y a t-il ?

Sôma : Bah en fait je cherchais Nécie mais c'est bon je l'ai trouvé. Je m'inquiétais pour elle… mais je vois qu'il n'y avait pas lieu.

Ils étaient rouge comme des pivoines et ne savaient plus quoi dire.

Nécie : Euh… je… je suis vraiment désolée ! ! J'aurai dû vous prévenir que je ne dormirai pas dans ma chambre ! ! ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! !

Sôma : ? ? Aaaaah alors comme ca tu n'as pas dormi dans ta chambre ? ? Tiens, tiens, … mais dite moi c'est très bien ca ! ! ! Apparemment tu t'es très bien habituées aux sanctuaires des ombres !

Nécie : De quoi ? …Vous… vous n'étiez pas au courant que j'ai découchée ? ?

C'était au tour de Sôma virer au rouge écrevisse.

Sôma : Euh… bah… on va dire que moi non plus j'ai pas dormi dans ma chambre…

Ashura : Alors comme ca toi non plus tu avais oublié de prévenir Nécie.

Sôma : Oups… oui c'est vrai… Mais bon, ne parlons plus de ca einh… d'accord ? ?

Nécie : Ih ih ih.

Sôma partit confuse. Elle entendit du bruit dans la direction du temple des Erényes.

Sôma : _C'est vrai avec tous ca je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler aux Erényes et de leur faire visiter tous ca_.

Elle alla donc voir les Erényes. Elle frappa à la porte du temple. Trois voix en cœur lui répondit d'entrer.

Sôma : Bonjour !

Les Erényes : Bonjour !

Elles étaient en train de s'entraîner.

Sôma : Vous avez visité le sanctuaire ?

Yamiti : Non on a pas encore eu le temps.

Kaliminé : On s'est reposé hier soir et ce matin on s'est installé.

Sishya : Et là on fait notre entraînement quotidien.

Yamiti : On a bientôt fini et après je vais aller faire des courses.

Kaliminé : C'est son passe-temps favori.

Yamiti : On rencontre plein de gens !

Sishya : Ouais et après tu peux plus t'en séparer ! Des vrais pots de col les gens normaux ! (_elle est gentille)._

Yamiti : Tu as tord ! Blablablabla…

Sishya : Blablablabla…

Sôma : Ih ih ih ih… _Elles sont si différentes mais on l'air de bien s'entendre_… Ih ih ih.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de se chamaillé lorsqu'elles entendirent les rires de Sôma. Elles devinrent rouge de confusion.

Kaliminé : Excusez-les. Elles sont toujours comme ca mais au fond elles s'entendent bien.

Sôma : C'est pas grave ! Moi aussi j'entretiens une relation comme ca avec un de mes chevaliers. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs vu hier.

Kaliminé : Okita, le chevalier Thanatos. (_Comment elle a deviné ?_)

Sôma : Exact. Bon lorsque vous avez fini votre entraînement allez donc visiter ! C'est très beau ici et on fait aussi de nombreuses rencontrent. Si vous avez besoin d'un guide, aller voir Athéna elle vous trouvera quelqu'un.

Yamiti : Merci beaucoup et… pardon.

Sôma : Oh ce n'est pas grave du tout ! Bonne journée ! _Bon aller, je vais aller voir Mû_.

****

Dans la maison du Bélier :

Mû attendait Sôma devant sa maison. Il avait le vent qui jouait avec sa cape et ses cheveux. Il tenait dans un bras son casque et regardait Sôma arrivée. (_une image de rêve_).

Mû : Ca y est tu as décidée de revenir !

Sôma : Je suis désolée de n'être pas revenue avant… mais … j'avais pas vraiment le temps.

Mû : Je comprends… Je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus eu le temps de t'entraîne seule.

Sôma : Bah…

Mû : mmh… ce n'est pas comme ca que tu va y arriver !

Sôma : mais je t'ai dit que…

Mû : Ce n'est pas une raison. Hier soir et ce matin, par exemple, tu avais le temps.

Sôma : Oui mais… euh… eh eh… euh…

Mû : Oui, la suite ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu ? Tu ne serai pas restée avec Shaka ?

Sôma : Comment tu le sais ?

Mû : Je l'ai vu t'emmener hier soir… Ce n'est pas comme ca que tu va devenir forte ! Si tu as été réincarnée c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Cela veut dire qu'Athéna risque d'avoir besoin de toi ! Tu n'as pas de temps a toi normalement ! Tu as une terre a protégé ! ! ! Et avant que quelque chose ne se passe il faut que tu trouve tes chevaliers ! Ce n'est pas en restant avec Shaka que tu va les trouver et devenir forte ! (_Mais dite moi, il ne serait pas de mauvais poil par hasard ?)_

Sôma : … M… Mû ? _… que lui arrive-t-il ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé comme ca_ !… _Mais_… Tu as raison… Je suis stupide ! J'ai un devoir et il faut que je l'accepte.

Mû : Très bien. Tu es prête pour l'entraînement ?

Sôma : Oui…

Mû : Nous allons essayer d'approfondir le déplacement d'objet.

Sôma : … Bien…

****

Dans un camp d'entraînement :

L'entraîneur : C'est bien ca ! Continuez comme ca ! 

Un élève : Pfou c'est dur !

L'entraîneur : Oui mais c'est comme ca qu'on devient un bon chevalier ! …_Le chevalier Thanatos ? Mais que vient-il encore faire ici ?_

Okita : Bonjour.

L'entraîneur : Bonjour. Que veux-tu encore ?

Okita : …

L'entraîneur : Les enfants continuez sans moi je reviens.

Atiko : Maître ! N'aller nul part avec lui ! Il vous à déjà assez blessé !

L'entraîneur : Atiko, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

Atiko : … _Il m'avait paralysé. En fait, il jouait avec moi. Il ne comptait pas me tuer… En fin de compte c'est logique. Thanatos n'est pas un mauvais dieu. Au contraire…._ …D'accord Maître.

L'entraîneur emmena Okita près d'un arbre, suffisamment loin des enfants.

L'entraîneur : Alors que veux-tu ? Si c'est pour un autre duel, ce n'est pas la peine je ne fais pas le poids.

Okita : … Non… ce n'est pas ca…

L'entraîneur : …

Okita : Je… je suis venu pour… m'excuser…

L'entraîneur : T'excuser ?

Okita : Oui… je me suis emporter et… Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'fou ! !

L'entraîneur : Ca m'épate !

Okita : Quoi ?

L'entraîneur : Tu viens me faire des excuses à contre cœur.

Okita :…

L'entraîneur : J'accepte tout de même tes excuses…. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi tu viens t'excuser ?

Okita : … Ca ne vous regarde pas…

L'entraîneur : … OK… Je m'appelle Sozy (ca se dit "Sodzy "). 

Il tendit sa main à Okita. Mais il parti sans y prêter attention.

Sozy : Oh ?… Bah c'est pas grave… _C'est pas un mauvais garçon… il a juste un peu de mal avec les relations humaines._

Okita s'installa sur une barrière qui dominait l'entraînement des élèves de Sozy. Atiko remarqua la présence d'Okita et le fixa de la même manière qu'Okita face à des ennemis.

Okita : _Il a beaucoup changé. Avant il n'avait jamais un regard aussi froid ! C'est en parti de ma faute… _

Sozy : Il t'intrigue.

Okita : Qu'est-ce que tu fou là !

Sozy : Je te signale que je suis leur entraîneur !

Okita : Bah alors va les entraîner et laisse-moi.

Sozy : Très bien, mais si tu veux savoir plus de chose sur lui je peux te renseigner.

Okita :…

Sozy : Alors Atiko, tu t'en sors ?

Atiko : Maître, qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ?

Sozy : Ne le regarde pas comme ca, il ne m'a rien fait.

Atiko : Et tout à l'heure alors ?

Sozy : Regarde-moi. J'ai de simples écorchures. Il m'a simplement montré, à sa manière qu'il n'était pas un gamin. J'ai eu tord de le provoquer.

Atiko : Et tout de suite, que vous a-t-il dit ?

Sozy : Il m'a présenté ses excuses.

Atiko : Quoi ?

Sozy : Certes à contrecœur mais il l'a fait.

Atiko : Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?

Sozy : Je ne sais pas, mais je suis persuadé que cette raison te concerne. 

Atiko : ? ?

Sozy : Aller les enfants, on change d'entraînement.

Atiko en regardant Okita : _Quoi qu'il en soit je le déteste_ !

****

Au temple des Erényes :

Yamiti : Bon bah je vais aller faire des courses.

Kaliminé : Tu ne va pas visiter les sanctuaires avec nous ?

Sishya : Tu iras faire tes courses après.

Yamiti : J'ai peur que les magasins soient fermés après.

Sishya : T'aura le temps demain, on est pas pressé.

Yamiti : … D'accord.

Elle sortirent de leur temple et se mirent à visiter le sanctuaire des ombres.

Ensuite elles sortirent du sanctuaire des ombres pour aller sous le soleil brûlant du sanctuaire.

Yamiti : Ouha ! Quel changement ! Ca fais tout de même du bien d'être au soleil. C'est mieux que la Russie.

Sishya : Parle pour toi ! Le soleil me fait mal aux yeux et je ne supporte pas la chaleur.

Kaliminé : Bah t'es mal barré car en Grèce il fait trèèès chaud.

Sishya : Merci de me réconforté Kaliminé ! 

Kaliminé : Oh mais de rien, une sœur c'est fais pour ca ! Ah ah ah.

Sishya : Mouais…

Kaliminé : Oh ! Alors voilà finalement les célèbres 12 maisons du zodiaque !

Yamiti : Ouah ! C'est magnifique.

Sishya : Il te faut pas grand chose pour être heureuse !

Yamiti : Tu te rends compte que c'est ici que vive les plus grands chevaliers. Et c'est aussi ici que c'est déroulé la tristement célèbre bataille du sanctuaire…

Kaliminé : Où sont mort des chevaliers pour une cause qu'ils croyaient juste.

Sishya : C'est bon c'est fini ? On peut avancer ?

Kaliminé : Ca ne te fais rien que des chevaliers soient morts pour rien.

Sishya : Tu sais moi…

Yamiti : Et si on allait les visiter.

Sishya : De quoi ?

Yamiti : Les 12 maisons, si on allait les visiter ?

Kaliminé : Elles sont habitées et les chevaliers d'or doivent être occupés.

Sishya : T'es bêtes ou quoi ?

Yamiti : Bah…

Kaliminé : Aller viens on va voir autre chose.

Yamiti : mmh…

****

Dans la maison du Bélier :

Mû : C'est bon. On va arrêter là.

Sôma : OK.

Mû : Tu as bien travaillé. Tu arrive à téléporter les objets avec moins de concentration qu'avant. Mais attention ! Il ne faut pas te relâcher ! Il faut que tu t'entraîne tous les jours ! Sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à te téléporter.

Sôma : D'accord. Bon bah je te laisse. Bonne soirée !

Mû : Où vas-tu ?

Sôma : … euh… bah j'ai dit à Shaka que…

Mû : Ah…, Shaka ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu es arrivé ?

Sôma : …

Mû : Ce n'est pas en restant avec Shaka que tu va progresser !

Sôma : … Mû…

Mû : Tu es une déesse tu n'as pas le temps de…

Sôma : … Mû ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? Tu veux m'interdire de voir Shaka c'est ca ? Je suis désolée mais je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais c'est ma vie !

Mû : C'est ta vie, mais elle est précieuse et tu n'as pas le droit de la gâchée !

Sôma : La gâchée ? Tu estime qu'être avec Shaka c'est gâché ma vie ?

Mû : En quelque sorte, oui.

Sôma : Mais Mû ! J'aime Shaka ! ! !

Mû : Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse ! Tu dois consacrer ta vie a te battre et pour ca il faut t'entraîner !

Sôma : Mais arrête ! ! Tu es jaloux de Shaka ? ? ? C'est ca ?

Mû :…

Sôma : Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ca ! Ni pour moi, ni pour Shaka ! ! Je croyais que c'était ton meilleur ami !

Mû :...

Elle se mit à éclater en sanglot.

Sôma : REPOND-MOI ! ! ! !…oh…

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Mû.

Sôma : Mais… Mû… _mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

Mû : … J'ai peur… peur pour toi… tu n'es pas prête…

Sôma : Peur ? … Je ne suis pas prête a quoi ?

Mû : Au combat… Au combat qui va arriver !

Sôma : Mais quel combat ?

Mû : Je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais… c'est la raison pour laquelle Perséphone a été réincarnée !

Sôma : …

Mû : je veux que tu t'entraînes pour être de taille à ce combat, pour que tu gagne avec Athéna et que tu vives ensuite.

Sôma : Mais je suis prête !

Mû : Non. Pas pour ca !

Sôma : Mais je peux m'entraîner tout en étant avec Shaka.

Mû : Ne crois pas que je veux t'empêcher d'être avec Shaka par jalousie. Je t'aime, oui c'est vrai, mais comme une petite sœur. Si je préfère que tu ne reste pas avec Shaka c'est pour t'éviter de souffrir plus tard… Maintenant si tu l'aime je ne peux rien y faire mais ne t'attache pas trop…

En disant cette phrase il s'en alla au fond de sa maison.

Sôma : … Mû… attend…explique-moi…

Elle s'effondra en larme ne sachant que faire ni la raison pour laquelle elle devrait souffrir plus tard.

****

Dans le camp d'entraînement de Sozy :

Sozy : C'est bon, on arrête pour aujourd'hui.

Les élèves : aaaaaaaaaah ! ! !

Sozy : Rentrez vous reposer. On mange dans 1 heure.

Les élèves : Bien maître.

Sozy : Bah Atiko, tu rentre pas ? Atiko ?

Il partit en courant. 

****

Devant la porte du sanctuaire des ombres :

Okita : A partir d'ici tu ne pourras plus me suivre alors dis-moi maintenant ce que tu veux… Atiko.

Atiko sortit de sa cachette surpris.

Atiko : Ca fais longtemps que tu sais que je te suis ?

Okita : Dès que tu est parti du camp d'entraînement.

Atiko : … Peut importe, après tout, tu es un chevalier de haut rang et moi je ne suis qu'un élève.

Okita : Alors que veux-tu Atiko.

Atiko : Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Okita :…

Atiko : Qu'importe, je suis venu venger l'honneur de mon maître.

Okita : … tu as dit que tu n'étais qu'un élève… et tu as reconnu ma supériorité… alors comment espères-tu me battre ?

Atiko : Je n'espère rien. Je veux simplement te montrer qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui peux être fort en dépit de son âge.

Okita : Tu as bien mûri…

Atiko : ? ? _Pourquoi il dit ca ? Aller j'y vais_… yahaaaaaaa !

Atiko fonça sur Okita qui ne bougeait pas. Tout d'un coup Atiko disparu, pour réapparaître juste haut dessus d'Okita.

Okita : Quoi ? ? 

Okita eu juste le temps d'éviter le coup d'Atiko.

Okita : Tu es rapide… pas étonnant…

Akito lança une série de coup sur Okita qui les esquiva tous.

Atiko : _Raah j'arrive pas à le toucher_ ! ! !

Il essaye encore et encore, en vain.

Atiko : C'est pas vrai… raaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! !

Il intensifia sa cosmoénergie de telle sorte qu'elle surpris Okita.

Okita : _Il possède une forte cosmoénergie_ ! Ouha aaaaaah !

Atiko frappa encore et encore Okita. Cette fois-ci il le touchait. Okita ne pouvait plus éviter ses coups !

Atiko : Ah…ah… mais pourquoi ne m'attaques-tu pas ?

Okita : Je ne veux pas… te blesser. Je t'ai déjà assez fait de mal comme ca.

Atiko : Mais de quoi tu parle ?

Okita : Atiko tu as tellement changer ! Je ne t'ai même pas reconnu. J'ai simplement reconnu ta cosmoénergie… nous avons presque la même…

Atiko : ? ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends rien ?

Okita : Atiko… C'est vrai ? C'est pour me venger que tu as tué nos parents ?

A suivre…

Ah aaaaah ! ! Alors suspens suspens ! ! Comment va réagir Atiko ? Va-t-il le croire ? Va-t-il le détester ou au contraire être heureux de le revoir ? Et cette fameuse bataille, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi Sôma souffrira-t-elle si elle s'attache à Shaka ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ^_^ (Non je ne suis pas sadique).

Ah au fait je suppose que vous avez du le remarquer : " Atiko " c'est l'inverse de " Okita ".

Yona


	10. Mauvais présage

****

PERSEPHONE

Ohayo ! !

Je m'eeeeeeeeeeexcuse ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ca fait au moins 5 mois que je n'ai pas retouchée a mon histoire ! ! ! ! Je l'ai totalement mise de côté ! ! Mais bon j'ai des bonnes raisons ! J'ai plus de temps ! ! ! Mais je me suis quand même décidée a écrire au moins un chapitre.

Je dois vous avouer que je ne me souviens plus trop de l'histoire alors si je fais quelques petites erreurs, des trucs qui ne collerai pas avec le reste, dites-le moi ! 

Merci et bonne lecture !

Yona ^_^

****

9eme chapitre

****

Dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna :

Les 3 Erényes avaient visitées une bonne partie du sanctuaire est avaient parlées à beaucoup de chevaliers. Mais le sanctuaire étant tellement grand, qu'elles n'avaient pas encore fini.

Kaliminé : Regardez c'est le demeure d'Athéna !

Sishya : Bah elle ne vivait pas au japon ?

Kaliminé : Si, mais depuis la bataille de Poseïdon, comme le calme est revenue, elle a pu construire sa demeure ici. 

Sishya : Ca sers à rien qu'elle vive ici, si le calme est revenu.

Kaliminé : Voyons, il y a son chevalier servant qui est ici, Seiya le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire !

Sishya : Tous s'explique… … enfin presque…

Kaliminé : ? ? ?

Yamiti : ? ? ?

Sishya : bah oui, si le calme est revenu, et qu'il n'y a plus de menace, pourquoi ils sont pas parti les deux au japon, ca ne sers a rien qu'il reste ici ! !

Kaliminé : Sishya…, tu réfléchi trop !

Sishya : C'est louche… si nous, ont est ici, si Perséphone s'est réveillé, et s'ils sont restés ici… _s'est qu'il va se passer quelque chose de bien plus grave que tous ce qu'on a vu jusqu'à maintenant !_

Kaliminé : ? ?

Sishya : Non rien… j'ai rien dit…

Yamiti : … Aller voir toutes seules la demeure, moi je rentre… je suis fatiguée…

Kaliminé : Ca va ?

Yamiti : oui, oui, je vais juste rentrer… à tout a l'heure !

Kaliminé : Alors à tout à l'heure.

Yamiti parti en laissant ces 2 sœurs.

Sishya : Je vais p'tetre rentrer aussi !

Kaliminé : Ah non ! Tu me laisse pas toute seule, viens avec moi !

Elle agrippa le bras de sa sœur et l'embarqua en direction de la demeure.

****

Devant les 12 maisons :

Yamiti était revenu devant les 12 maisons et les regardait.

Yamiti : _Qu'elles soient occupées ou non, je veux les visiter et rencontrer les chevaliers restants._

Elles se lançant en direction de la première maison, celle de Mû. Elle couru jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de la maison. Au moment de franchir la porte, elle fut repousser violemment par une sorte de barrière invisible.

Mû : Qui est l'intrus qui ose rentrée sans ma permission ! _(Vous vous souvenez, il était de mauvais poil !)_

Yamiti se releva, se remettant difficilement de cet accueil ! (_Chaleureux comme accueil n'est-ce pas ?)_

Yamiti : ouch… je suis désolée… mais… Ouah ca fais mal ! Vous auriez pu y aller plus molo ! … Je suis Yamiti, l'une des chevaliers des Erényes, Tisiphone, protectrice de Perséphone.

Mû : Que fait tu ici !

Yamiti : Bah, je visitais le sanctuaire comme nous la conseiller Perséphone, et j'avais envie de visiter les 12 maisons ainsi que de rencontrer ces chevaliers !

Mû : Tu crois que tu as le temps de visiter ! ! Vous êtes tous inconscient… surtout Sôma ! ! ! !

Yamiti : _Il pète les plombs ?_

Mû : Tu dois t'entraîner ainsi que tous les chevaliers qui sont ici ! ! ! Encore plus vous, les chevaliers de Perséphone ! ! Vous avez le devoir de la protéger, ET CE N'EST PAS EN VISITANT QUE VOUS ARRIVEREZ A FAIRE VOTRE DEVOIR ! ! ! ! !

Une vague d'énergie jailli de Mû est projeta Yamiti dans les escaliers !

Yamiti : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! ! ! _Qu'elle puissance ! Mais… qu'est ce qu'y lui prends ? Il est pourtant considérer comme un chevalier très calme ! ! _

Mû : Part maintenant et va t'entraîner, si tu n'es même pas capable de résister à un simple souffle de puissance _(un simple souffle ? ?),_ tu n'es pas capable de protéger Perséphone !

Yamiti : Quoi ? ? ? Vous m'avez attaquée par surprise ! Et je n'était pas sur mes gardes car vous n'êtes pas censé m'attaquer !

Mû : tu dois toujours être sur tes gardes ! A n'importe quel moment, même quand tu dors ! … De toutes façons tu n'es pas assez forte !

Yamiti : C'est de la provocation ! Vous voulez vraiment savoir si je suis faible ! !

Mû : Serai-ce un défi ?

Yamiti : Exactement ! _Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout de faire ca, mais là c'était de la provocation a laquelle je suis obliger de répondre _! Tu va goutter à la vengeance de Tisiphone ! Yaaaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Dans le jardin de la maison de la vierge :

Sôma était venu rejoindre Shaka, après la dispute avec Mû. Elle s'effondra dans le bras de Shaka, qui ne connaissait pas la raison de ses larmes. Sôma ne voulut rien lui dire. Elle lui demanda de l'entraîner pour penser à autre chose.

Sôma : Ah ah… ah ah… (_non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, espèce de petit pervers !)_

Shaka : Que t'arrive tu ?

Sôma : J'ai du mal à me concentrer et ca me fatigue énormément.

Shaka : Tu pense à autre chose. Il faut vider ton esprit, mais si quelque chose te tracasse à se point, tu n'y arrivera pas.

Sôma :… … Pourquoi je me suis réincarner, ou plutôt pourquoi Perséphone s'est réincarnée ?

Shaka : ? ? ?

Sôma : Il y a bien une raison à cela ? Je veux dire, une vrai raison ! Il y a quelque chose qui se prépare n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Shaka : … Tu devrai rentrer te reposer…

Shaka s'éloigna en direction de la gigantesque porte.

Sôma : SHAKA ! ! ! ! Réponds-moi ! ! ! ! !

Shaka : Il n'y a rien à répondre… pour l'instant.

Et il parti, laissant Sôma, complètement désemparée !

Sôma : _Je vois, personne ne veux me dire ce qu'il se passe, alors que je suis l'une des principales concernées ! !…._ ET MERDE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Elle donna un puissant coup de poing à terre !

Sôma : _Je vais tout de même écouter les conseils de Mû… je vais aller m'entraîner… puisque personne ne veux rien me dire, je ne parlerai à personne, et je passerai mon temps à m'entraîner… peut être qu'après on me dira ce qu'il se passe… s'ils se décident un jour ! ! !_

Elle parti énerver pour rejoindre son temple, tout en ne faisant attention à Okita et son frère qui étaient en pleine conversation. (_Ca y est on va enfin savoir ce qu'il va se passer entre eux !)_

****

Devant la porte du sanctuaire des ombres :

Okita et son frère étaient en pleine conversation, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient fait attention a Sôma qui passait énervé.

Okita : Atiko… C'est vrai ? C'est pour me venger que tu as tué nos parents ?

Atiko resta stupéfait.

Atiko : Quoi ? ?.. De quoi tu parle ? Comment tu es au courant de ca ?

Okita : …

Atiko : … Non ! ! Tu ne peux pas être mon frère ! ! ! Il est mort ! ! !

Okita : L'as-tu vu réellement mort ?

Atiko : … Non… mais c'est impossible de vivre sur l'île de la souffrance ! ! Tu ne peux pas être mon frère ! ! ! Tu es forcément un imposteur ! !

Okita : Alors pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? Pourquoi tu me regardait comme ca ? Toi aussi tu as compris que nos cosmo-énergie se ressemblait !

Atiko : Arrèèèèèèèèète ! ! ! ! ! ! Tais-toi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J'ai mis toute cette histoire de coté depuis longtemps ! ! Pourquoi tu fais ca ! ! ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! ! ! Aaaaaaaaah ! ! !

Des images refirent surface dans la tête d'Atiko et il tomba à genou en ce tenant la tête.

Okita : Atiko ? ? ! ! ! 

Il se précipita vers lui.

Okita : Que t'arrive-t-il ? ? Atiko ! Réponds-moi ! !

Atiko était devenu inconscient. Okita le pris dans ces bras et se précipita à l'infirmerie.

****

Dans le sanctuaire des ombres :

Nécie était revenue dans le temple de Perséphone pour faire le ménage, alors qu'Ashura s'entraînait.

Nécie : _Il s'entraîne toujours… Pourtant il n'y a rien à craindre !_

Sôma rentra alors que Nécie était dans ses pensées.

Nécie : Aaaah ! !… Ouah ! Vous m'avez fait peur.

Sôma : Désolée… je vais m'entraîner… que personne ne me dérange que se soit pour n'importe qu'elle raison ! Même si le monde est en danger je ne veux parler à personne ! … Ah si ! Il y a une seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte qu'on me dérange : " si quelqu'un se décide à me dire pourquoi je suis ici, et ce qu'il va résulter de cela ! "

Nécie : Euh… est-ce que ca va ?

Sôma : Tu as compris ?

Nécie : Euh… oui, oui !

Sôma claqua la porte derrière elle et se mit à un entraînement intensif.

Nécie : _Là c'est sur elle va vraiment pas bien (naaaannn tu crois ?)._

****

Devant la maison du Bélier :

Yamiti, avait fait appelle à son armure pour se battre contre Mû (_là vaut mieux_). Elle se battait avec acharnement et essayait même de lui lancer des coups qui ne se faisant qu'avec ses deux autres sœurs. Elle tenait à lui montré de quoi elle était capable même si ces coups l'affaiblissaient tellement qu'ils demandaient de force. 

A force de persévérance, elle finit par expulser Mû de l'autre côté de sa maison et le blesser.

Yamiti se précipita de l'autre côté pour rejoindre Mû.

Yamiti : Vous ne croyez pas que c'est complètement stupide ce qu'on fait ! Il y a beaucoup trop de sang qui a déjà couler ici !

Mû se releva et récupéra son casque qui avait volé 50 m plus loin.

Yamiti : De plus ca ne sers strictement à rien car vous n'utiliser pas votre pleine puissance !

Mû : Je te félicite… Tu es la première à avoir réussi à percer mon bouclier.

Yamiti : ? ?

Mû : Comme tu l'as dit j'ai diminué considérablement ma force d'attaque car je ne tiens pas a te blesser, mais j'ai utiliser la pleine puissance de mon bouclier.

Yamiti : Quoi ?

Mû : Je savais que les chevalier de Preséphone était puissant, mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Maintenant que je suis fixé, je peux te dire que tu es digne de ton titre… mais… il te faut encore beaucoup d'entraînement. Tu n'es pas encore prête, ainsi que tout le monde ici ! Et celle qui est la moins prête est bien évidemment ta Déesse… C'est pour ca qu'il lui faut des chevaliers fort et prêt à tout !

Yamiti : Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Mû : Pour l'instant, cela ne te servira à rien de savoir. Il faut juste que toi et les autres vous vous entraîniez ! Passe le message ! 

Il s'éclipsa pas téléportation, laissant Yamiti totalement perdue.

****

Sur la montagne au 5 pics :

Le vieux maître : Que me vaut ta visite Mû ?

Mû : Y a-t-il eu des changements ?

Le vieux maître : Il y a des grondements de plus en plus violents ! Cela ne va malheureusement pas tarder. Et de ton côté du nouveau.

Mû : Non malheureusement aucun autre chevalier n'a été retrouver ! A croire qu'ils se sont réunis et qu'ils se cachent.

Le vieux maître : Ca devient grave ! Il faut vite les retrouver ! De plus ils ne sont certainement pas tout prêts !

Mû : Même Perséphone n'est pas prêtes… à vrai dire, personne ne l'ai au sanctuaire.

Le vieux maître : J'essaye d'entraîner Shyriu encore et encore, mais je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre. Il manipule même à la perfection mon armure ! _Il en aura besoin une fois que je serai mort…_

Mû : … 

Le vieux maître : Tu t'inquiète pour Perséphone n'est-ce pas ?

Mû : …

Le vieux maître : C'est le destin et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher ! C'est la femme d'Hadès et son destin est tout tracé ! L'histoire se répétera encore une fois ! _(De quoi ils parlent là ? ^_^… mystère…)_

Mû : NON ! ! ! Ce n'est pas juste ! !

Le vieux maître : … C'est pour ca qu'il y à un nombre restreint de personne qui ont accès à la mythologie caché ! Tu as eu le droit de la lire car tu es le futur grand pope. Mais tu n'aurai pas due. Maintenant ca te déstabilise complètement ! Mû, il faut te reprendre et accepter le destin !

Mû : … Je ferai tous pour éviter ca ! Même si je meurs avant ca n'arrivera pas ! Je transgresserai les lois !

Il partis avec détermination

Le vieux maître : Mû… il ne faut pas se mettre en travers du destin d'une Déesse ! Seul un Dieu en est capable ! _(Il parle tout seul, vous savez comme dans la série lorsqu'il lève la tête pour qu'on voie ca tête à la place de son chapeau ^_^)._

****

A l'infirmerie :

Une infirmière : Ce n'est rien il à juste reçut un choc mentale. Il va s'en remettre au bout de quelques jours. Mais d'ici là ménagez-le en ce qui concerne les nouvelles. Il va se réveiller dans environ 1 heure.

Okita : Merci beaucoup madame.

L'infirmière : De rien, prenez soin de lui.

Il partit dans son temple avec son frère dans ses bras. Il le coucha dans son lit et lui prépara un bol de soupe (_eh oui il s'est faire la cuisine ! Fallait bien qu'il se débrouille quand il était tout seul sur l'île)._ Il le regarda dormir jusqu'à son réveil.

Okita : Ca va mieux ? Tiens je t'ai préparer un peu de soupe.

Atiko dévisagea Okita. Il le regarda de long en large en se souvenant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Okita : Ca va ? Tu te rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Atiko se précipita dans les bras de son frère.

Atiko : Okita, Okita ! ! Snif, mon dieu c'est vrai ! ! Tu es bien vivant, mon frère ! ! !

Il éclata en sanglot dans ses bras.

Okita : … Atiko… je suis si heureux…

****

Dans le sanctuaire des ombres :

Athéna était venu rendre visite à Perséphone, mais Nécie lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas être déranger.

Athéna : Que lui arrive-t-il ? 

Nécie : Elle a dit qu'elle s'entraînait. Mais à mon avis elle va y rester longtemps.

Athéna : Pourquoi ? Elle a dit quoi au juste.

Nécie : Je crois qu'elle a dit : " que personne ne me dérange que se soit pour n'importe qu'elle raison ! Même si le monde est en danger je ne veux parler à personne ! … Ah si ! Il y a une seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte qu'on me dérange : si quelqu'un se décide à me dire pourquoi je suis ici, et ce qu'il va résulter de cela ! " (_Vive le copier-coler ! !)_

Athéna : Quoi ? Elle a perdu la raison ? Tu sais ou elle était avant de revenir ?

Nécie : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être voir Shaka ou s'entraîner vers Mû. Enfin j'en sais rien.

Athéna : D'accord, merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée.

Nécie : Merci, vous aussi… _au fait c'est qu'elle heure ?… Oh 20h00 Déjà ! Je vais aller préparer le dîner. Je ne sais pas si Sôma en voudra, mais partie comme elle est ca m'étonnerai._

****

Au temple des Erényes :

Yamiti était revenu depuis un petit moment et s'entraînait. En se battant contre Mû elle appris qu'elle pouvait utiliser tous les pouvoirs seule. Alors elle s'entraîna pour réussir à les contrôler s'en être trop fatiguée.

Sishya : Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ?

Elle s'arrêta. Il fallait qu'elle explique tous à ses sœurs.

Yamiti : Je suis aller visiter les 12 maisons…

Kaliminé : Quoi ? Toi, qui est plutôt d'ordinaire à respecter les lois ?

Yamiti : Oui. Et j'ai bien fait. J'ai rencontré le chevalier Mû. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pus aller plus loin.

Sishya : Tu vois s'était bien interdis !

Yamiti : Ecouté moi attentivement. Je vais vous raconter se qu'il s'est passé.

Elle leur expliqua tous du débout à la fin.

Yamiti : Et quand vous êtes arrivées je m'entraînait justement à contrôler nos pouvoirs.

Kaliminé : Si le chevalier du Bélier t'a dit cela ca, c'est qu'il faut l'écouter.

Sishya : Je vais voir Thanatos pour lui dire de ne pas relâcher son entraînement.

Yamiti : Moi je vais voir Nyx.

Kaliminé : Et moi Perséphone. On s'occupera du sanctuaire d'Athéna demain.

Yamiti : Par contre, pour ce qui est de la haut (_le sanctuaire d'Athéna_), il ne faut pas entrer dans les détails. Simplement les inciter à plus s'entraîner.

Kaliminé et Sishya : D'accord.

Elles partirent porter leur message.

****

Au sanctuaire d'Athéna :

Athéna était aller voir Mû pour plus d'explications sur Sôma, mais il n'était pas là. Alors elle parti voir Shaka.

Il était en train de méditer. Comme à ses habitudes, il portait une toge blanche et ses cheveux longs d'or flottaient dans les airs. Ces yeux étaient bien évidemment fermé et il était en lévitation.

Shaka : Déesse Athéna, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

Athéna : Il s'agit de Sôma…

Shaka stoppa sa méditation et entraîna la Déesse dans le jardin. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe pour discuter tranquillement.

Shaka : Que se passe-t-il ?

Athéna : Es-tu au courant qu'elle s'était enfermé dans son temple pour un entraînement intensif ?

Shaka : Comment ?

Athéna : Apparemment elle n'en sortira pas avant qu'on lui donne des explications.

Shaka :… Lorsqu'elle est arrivé, tout à l'heure, elle était en larme. Elle n'a pas voulut me dire ce qu'il y avait et m'a demandé un entraînement. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer… Ensuite elle m'a posé une question…

Athéna : ? ? ?

Shaka : Elle m'a demandé quel était le vrai but de sa réincarnation et qu'est-ce qui se préparait. 

Athéna : Et que lui a tu répondus ?

Shaka : Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à lui dire pour l'instant.

Athéna : Comment s'est elle doutée de quelque chose ? 

Shaka :Je ne sais pas. Peut être que Mû…

Athéna : Je suis allé le voir mais il n'était pas dans la maison du Bélier.

Shaka : Mais pourquoi lui aurait-il dit quelque chose ?

Athéna : … … Il ne faut pas que Perséphone, ainsi que les autres chevaliers soient au courant maintenant. Il pourrait y avoir une trop grosse panique et il faut que Perséphone poursuive son chemin d'Eveil au calme…

Shaka : Elle s'éveillera à sa pleine puissance même en plein combat ! De toute façon il n'y a rien à craindre pour elle, ni pour vous princesse, vous êtes des Déesses !

Athéna : … Même une déesse peu mourir Shaka…

En disant ces mots Athéna partit.

A suivre…

Voilà, ce 9ème volant tant attendu (on a le droit de rêver) se termine ! Là, en ce qui concerne la fin en suspens, c'est limite un flop. 

Enfin bon j'espère que ca vous a plus même s'il se passe pas grand chose de captivant (J'fais c'que j'peux).

Aller à bientôt (j'espère).

Yona

PS : Merci au peu de gens qui lisent ma fanfic !


	11. Les Alfes

****

PERSEPHONE

Ohayo ! !

Vous avez vu ! Je me suis surpassée ! ! Peu de temps sépare la mise sur le net du 9° chapitre et du 10° ! ! ! Je suis fier de moi ^_^ ! 

Enfin faut dire que je suis en vacance, donc j'ai plus de temps ! ! ! 

Aaaaaaah le vacances ! ! ! ! Vive Noël ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Bonne lecture !

Yona ^_^

PS : je m'excuse pour les fautes.

****

10eme chapitre

****

Sur l'île de Nyx :

Une dizaine de chevalier étaient regroupés sur l'ancienne île ou Sôma avait vécu avec Ashura. 

Un chevalier venait d'arriver.

Le chevalier : Ah je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée…

Ils se retournèrent tous et une femme s'approcha de lui. Elle avait les cheveux bleu marine, comme la couleur des eaux profondes, ces yeux étaient vides, et elles avaient de légères taches de rousseurs, qui lui donnaient un petit charme. Mais elle avait une particularité : ses oreilles étaient pointus, tel un elfe.

La femme : Je suis le chevalier de Léthé, je m'appelle Kitana.

Le chevalier : Enchanté mademoiselle, je suis le chevalier de l'Achéron, je m'appelle Aoî… je vois que nous somme un peu près de la même origine… j'ai également les oreilles pointus…

En effet, Aoî avait les oreilles pointus. Son teint était matte, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux d'un noir profond.

Léthé : Je suis peut être aveugle mais je le savais… c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis venu à vous.

Aoî : …Elle n'est pas ici n'est-ce pas ?

Kitana : Non, et il manque maintenant plus que 4 chevaliers.

Aoî : Ils l'ont peut être déjà retrouvée.

Un chevalier grimpa sur le toit de la cabane, qui servait autrefois de foyer pour Sôma et Ashura.

Le chevalier : Ecoutez moi tous ! Je suis le chevalier Cronos. Ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous la retrouveront ! Ils faut que l'on se sépare dans le monde entier ! Retrouvons-nous ici dans exactement 7jours !

Tous les chevaliers : Très bien !

Ils partirent donc de l'île, afin de sillonner le monde.

****

Dans le sanctuaire des ombres :

Athéna était devant la porte où Sôma s'était enfermée.

Athéna : Rien à faire elle ne nous répondra pas ! La meilleur chose à faire est d'attendre.

Nécie : Attendre quoi ?

Athéna : Qu'elle sorte.

Ashura : Mais elle ne sortira jamais !

Athéna : On ne peut rien lui dévoiler pour l'instant. 

Ashura : Pourquoi ?

Athéna : … je vais te dévoiler une partie de la mythologie cachée. En fait ce n'est pas vraiment la mythologie. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la dernière guerre sainte.

Athéna expliqua, seulement à Ashura, ce qu'il s'était passé. (_Eh oui pour le moment vous n'avez pas le droit de savoir ! Eh eh ! J'aime être sadique !)._

****

Cinq jours plus tard, dans le sanctuaire des ombres :

Nécie faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la chambre d'entraînement de Perséphone. Cela faisait 5jours qu'elle s'était enfermé, et depuis peu elle n'entendait plus de bruit. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et n'était préoccupé que par le silence de Perséphone.

Ashura : Calme-toi Nécie, elle est sans doute en train de se reposer ! Elle ne s'est pas arrêter depuis 5 jours ! C'est normal.

Nécie : Justement ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'on lui dise ce qu'il se passe !

Ashura : Elle est peut être en train de méditer ! Ca fait aussi partie de l'entraînement ! Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ca c'est une grande fille elle sait où sont ses limites…

Nécie : Tu as peut être raison.

Ashura : Sort un peu ca te distraira… Va faire quelques courses…

Nécie : Je vois ou tu veux en venir, tu veux que je te prépare un petit plat ?

Ashura : oh c'est si gentiment demandé que je ne peux pas refuser !

Nécie : Raah toi j'te jure.

Nécie parti en donnant un petit soufflet à Ashura.

Ashura : _Sôma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne connaît pas suffisamment ta résistance ! Tu était déjà comme ca sur Nyx ! Si je ne te disait pas d'arrêter tu continuait ! Tu partait même en pleine nuit t'entraîner ! Tu te croyait toujours plus forte que tu ne l'était ! Ca n'a malheureusement pas changer ! Ils faut que je convainque Athéna de lui dire ce qu'il se prépare quitte a reproduire la même chose._

****

Dans la demeure de Saori :

Le major d'homme : Princesse, le chevalier de Nyx demande a vous voir.

Athéna : Qu'il entre.

Ashura : Bonjour princesse, je viens vous voir au sujet de Sôma.

Athéna : Oui je t'écoute.

Ashura : Il faut lui dire ce qu'elle demande ! Il n'y a plus de bruit dans la salle, et elle ne se connaît pas assez pour déterminer ses limites !

Athéna : Mais si on lui dévoile tout avant que cela ne commence, elle va faire la même chose qu'auparavant ! ! Tu le sais bien !

Ashura se leva.

Ashura : Préférez-vous qu'elle meure d'épuisement ?

Athéna : … Ashura…

Son regard avait changé. Il était devenu très sérieux et n'admettait pas le décision d'Athéna.

Ashura : Si vous ne faite rien, j'irai à l'encontre de vos décisions !

Il parti en claqua la porte derrière lui. 

****

Sur un rocher autour du sanctuaire d'Athéna :

Achéron : Je ne sais pas si on va la trouver ici.

Léthé : Pourquoi pas ? Athéna défend la terre et elle aussi.

Achéron : Mais elle a son propre sanctuaire normalement !

Léthé : L'apparence et parfois trompeuse. Je suis sûre qu'elle est ici et que son sanctuaire aussi. De toute façon on ne risque rien de demander.

Achéron : Ca c'est toi qui le dit ! Lorsque je la cherchais, des villageois m'ont attaqué lorsque j'ai prononcer son nom !

Léthé : Il paraît que c'est le conseiller du grand pope qui avait lancé une mauvaise rumeur a son sujet. Aller assez bavarder, allons voir.

Ils sautèrent de rocher en rocher jusqu'à l'entrer du sanctuaire. Léthé s'avança vers les deux gardent posté devant la porte.

Léthé : Bonjour messieurs. Je m'appelle Kitanna. J'aurai besoin d'un renseignement.

Elle portait son armure ainsi qu'une cape bleuté.

Un garde : les renseignements ce n'est pas ici chevalier. Il faut aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Nous ont monte juste la garde !

Léthé : Ont peut entrer ?

Le garde : Bien sur ! Pourquoi tu n'en aurait pas le droit.

Léthé : … Bon, d'accord…

L'autre garde : Attend ! Reste ici ! … Qui êtes-vous ? De quel grade de chevalerie appartenez-vous ?

Achéron chuchotant : _laisse-moi faire et ne dis rien_. Nous somme des chevaliers d'…

Léthée : … du Yin et du Yang, protecteur de Perséphone !

Achéron : _Oh nan ! On va se retrouver avec toute la chevalerie sur le dos !_

Le garde : Chevalier du Yin et du Yang ? Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ca fait un moment qu'on en recherche mais en vain ! A croire que vous voue êtes caché !

L'autre garde : De plus, cela va peut être faire revenir Perséphone !

Léthé chuchotant : _Tu vois qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre_ ! Conduis-nous à elle.

Le garde : C'est impossible elle… elle s'est enfermée !

Léthé et Achéron : ? ?

L'autre garde : Je vais vous conduire auprès d'Athéna. Venez.

****

Dans la demeure de Saori :

Le major d'homme : Princesse, des chevaliers demande à vous voir.

Athéna : Qui sont ils ?

Le major d'homme : Ils disent être des chevalier du Yin et du Yang.

Athéna : Fait les entrer !

Kitanna et Aoî entrèrent et se prosternèrent devant Athéna tout en ce présentant.

Athéna : Qu'elle joie ! Cela faisait un moment que nous cherchons des chevaliers du yin et du yang !

Aoî : Combien en avez vous retrouvé ? 

Athéna : Si on compte Perséphone, qui elle-même est chevalier du yin et du yang, cela fait quatre !

Léthé : Perséphone est également un chevalier.

Athéna : Oui, le chevalier Némésis. Elle a été entraîné par le chevalier de Nyx, alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore qui elle était.

Aoî : Cela veut dire que tous les chevaliers du Yin et du Yang ont été retrouvé !

Athéna : Comment cela ?

Léthé : Nous nous sommes tous réunis, nous les 10 restant, sans le savoir, sur l'île de Nyx.

Athéna : Pourqu'elle raison.

Léthée :Parce que l'on savait que le chevalier le plus fidèle de Perséphone, Némésis, devait s'entraîner là-bas.

Achéron : Cela explique pourquoi il n'y était plus !

Léthée : Nous nous sommes tous dispersés pour retrouver Perséphone et nous devons nous réunir dans 2 jours sur l'île de Nyx pour le bilan.

Aoî : nous devons donc voir Perséphone et l'emmener avec nous.

Athéna : Pour l'instant c'est impossible. 

Aoî : Pour quelle raison ?

Athéna : Perséphone s'est enfermée pour s'entraîner.

Léthée : Pourquoi ?

Athéna : Elle veut savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne dois pas savoir maintenant… ca serai trop long de vous expliquer la suite, et je n'en ai pas le droit. Venez avec moi. Je vais vous conduire dans son sanctuaire.

Aoî : Où se trouve-t-il ?

Athéna : Sous terre.

Léthée, à Aoî : Je le savais…

Ils se rendirent, donc au sanctuaire des ombres.

****

Au sanctuaire des ombres :

Achéron et Léthé avaient visité le sanctuaire des ombres et étaient ensuite entrés dans le temple de Perséphone. Le grand pope, Nécie, Ashura, Okita, les Erényes, Mû, ainsi que Shaka les attendaient devant la porte.

Athéna : Sôma, est-ce que tu m'entend ? Sors d'ici ! Tu as un devoir à accomplir ! Deux nouveaux chevaliers du Yin et du Yang sont ici. Il faut que tu les accompagnent pour retrouver les autres sur l'île de Nyx… Sôma !

…

Sôma : J'ai dit que je ne sortirai qu'a une condition !

Il y eut un grand soulagement de la part de tous le monde. Le fait de répondre prouvait qu'elle n'était pas épuisée.

Okita : Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ta gamine ? Tu me traite de gamin, mais toi tu es pire que moi ! !

Sôma :… quoi ? J'estime tout de même savoir ce qu'il sa passe !

Okita : Moi non plus je ne suis pas au courant, et les autres non plus ! Mais on ne s'enferme pas comme ca ! Le moment viendra, nous seront probablement au courant ! De plus si tu fais tes caprices, comment veux tu qu'on te dise quoi que se soit ! Ils ont encore moins confiance en toi ! Remplis tes devoirs et tu sera peut être au courant !

Léthé : _Waw ! Il a au moins du répondant!_

Ashura : Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit cela avant !

Okita : bah comment veux-tu ! J'étais parti avec mon petit frère. On est aller revoir notre ancienne maison et je lui est montré mon île. Je suis rentrée hier et je viens juste d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé !

Bloooom ! ! ! (_La tout le monde est part terre_).

La porte de la chambre de Sôma s'ouvrit.

Sôma : Tu as raison. C'était stupide et complètement immature de ma part. J'ai encore pas mal de chose a apprendre avant de pouvoir assumer mes responsabilités.

Okita : La je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Il te faut encore mûrir et apprendre la patience !

Sôma : Oui bah c'est bon n'en rajoute pas trop quand même !

Elle se retourna vers les autres. 

Sôma : je tiens à m'excuser pour le souci que vous vous êtes fait, et en particulier toi, Nécie.

Nécie : Sôma ! !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Perséphone et pleurait. _(là ca devient un peu trop dramatique_)

Sôma : Alors c'est donc vous les deux nouveaux chevalier.

Ils se prosternèrent devant elle.

Léthée : Je suis le chevalier Léthée, Kitana, pour vous servir.

Aoî : Et moi le chevalier de l'Achéron, Aoî.

Sôma : Relevez-vous, je vous en prie. Je suis également un chevalier, alors traitez-moi comme tel !

Léthé : C'est impossible…

Sôma : Vous vous êtes donc tous retrouvés, les 10 autres ?

Aoî : Oui. Nous devons tous se rejoindre dans deux jours sur Nyx et faire le point. Comme nous vous avons retrouvé, nous devons vous emmener.

Sôma : Très bien. En attendant reposez-vous ici. Nous partirons donc dans 2 jours. Avez-vous déjà vu où se trouve vos temples ?

Léthé : Oui, Athéna nous a gentiment fait visiter avant de venir ici.

Sôma : Tant mieux… Je me retire dans mes appartements quelques heures. Je dois me reposer un peu.

Nécie : Très bien.

Tous le monde parti, surpris par les agissements de Sôma. (_C'est clair qu'elle ne parle pas du tout comme ca d'habitude_). Mais seul Okita restai là. Il entra dans le chambre de Sôma.

Okita : Tu avais décidée de sortir avant qu'on te dise quoi que se soit, n'est-ce pas ?

Sôma :…

Okita : Tu avais seulement besoin d'un prétexte…

Sôma : J'étais bien décidée à restée quoi que vous disiez mais lors de ma méditation je me suis aperçue de ce que j'étais en train de faire. C'était complètement stupide et indigne d'une déesse. J'ai passé mon enfance à vouloir prouver au monde entier que je valais quelque chose, que je n'étais pas mauvaise et que j'étais digne de confiance… Mais en m'enfermant j'ai fait tout le contraire ! 

J'étais enfin devenue quelqu'un, plus que je ne l'espérais : une déesse. Mais la grandeur ma tournée la tête ! Je ne pensais pas que ca m'arriverai un jour ! J'étais persuadée d'être modeste alors qu'en réalité c'était le contraire.

J'ai donc décidée d'assumer les conséquences de ce que j'étais. Si des personnes se prosternent devant moi malgré ce que je leur dit, je les laisserai faire. J'écouterai les conseils des autres et patienterai. De toute façon, c'est la meilleur chose à faire.

Okita : Tu sais, apprendre de nouvelles choses ne veux pas dire changer ! Tu peux devenir digne d'être une déesse tout en étant toi-même. Ne change pas tes façons et ton langage radicalement ! Tu en sera que plus malheureuse. Reste comme tu es ,tout en faisant quelques efforts.

Sôma : Merci Okita.

Elle le pris dans ces bras.

Okita : Heumm… euh c'est bon, c'est pas la peine de me faire endurer ca !… 

Sôma : Ih ih ih.

Okita : Bon bah moi je m'en vais…

****

Dans le temple d'Ashura :

Les chevaliers de Perséphone étaient tous réunis ici, et discutaient de leur vie.

Ashura : Vous venez de la même tribus, toi et Kitana ?

Aoî : A parement oui.

Okita : De quel origines êtes-vous ?

Sishya : Ce sont des Alfes.

Léthé : Exact.

Kaliminé : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sishya : C'est l'équivalent des Elfes pour les nordiques.

Léthé : Je suis une Alfe claire et Aoî est un Alfe sombre. Nous ne venons pas de la même région.

Sishya : Je n'aurais jamais cru en rencontrer ! Encore moins que deux d'entre eux étaient des nôtres !

Aoî : Comment es-tu au courant de notre existence ?

Sishya : je suis une grande fan des mythologie… et un jour je suis tombée sur un livre qui parlait de Perséphone. A cet époque on était pas encore des chevaliers. Il y avait une description de ses chevaliers. Ces chevaliers ne changent jamais. Nos ancêtres étaient comme nous. De la même origine et un peu près le même physique. Il n'y a pas que les dieux qui se réincarnent. C'est grâce à se livre que moi et mes sœurs sommes devenus des chevaliers. Mon destin était de trouver se livre.

Ashura : Mais alors tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avant nous ?

Sishya :…Oui…

A suivre…

Voilà ! C'est fini pour le moment ! 

L'histoire avance et les mystères s'épaississent ! 

Patience dans le prochain chapitre il devrai y avoir quelques révélations… et ce sont des révélations de tailles ! !

Ce chapitre était beaucoup moins court que le précèdent mais je trouvais que finir comme ca c'était pas mal.

Au fait JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE 2004 ! ! ! ! ! !

A bientôt

Yona ^_^

PS : Je suis hyper contente ! Ma meilleur amie (qui dessine trèèèès bien), a fait des illustrations dans un livre qui vient de sortir ! ! ! Je suis trooop contente pour elle ! ! Longue vie a sa carrière de dessinatrice professionnel qui vient de commencer ! ! ! !


	12. Le futur inéluctable

PERSEPHONE

Ohayo ! !

Coucou ! Me revoil !! Je me suis décidée de continuer l'histoire… depuis le temps… en parlant de cela je n'en ai jamais !!! En plus le bac et les concours approchent donc du coup je ne pense pas faire le chapitre 12 bientôt !

Enfin j'espère que l'histoire vous plait… envoyer-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser.

Aller bonne lecture !

Yona

**11eme chapitre**

**Dans le temple d'Ashura :**

Ashura : Mais alors tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avant nous ?

Sishya :…Oui…

Yamiti : Mais, tu ne nous l'a jamais dit !

Sishya : Certes. Mais j'avais peur que cela vous décourage… que vous préfériez ne plus devenir chevalier et vivre une vie normale…

Ao : Pourquoi ? C'est si décourageant ?

Sishya : …

Kalimin : Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est pass !!

Kitana : Oui ! Tu en as dit trop pour t'arrêter !

Sishya : Très bien… Il y a 300 ans, a eu lieu la dernière guerre sainte, qui opposa la Déesse Athéna à son ennemi jur : le Dieu des enfers Hadès. Dans la mythologie, il est dit que Perséphone, qui est la fille de Zeus et de Déméter, est la Déesse de la terre et de l'agriculture. Mais elle est également la Déesse de la mort au coté de son époux : Hadès…

Ao : Mais alors, elle est de quel côt ?

Sishya : Celui de la terre ! Sa fonction première est de protéger la nature, mais aussi de garder un équilibre entre la vie et la mort. Elle est en quelques sortes l'intermittent entre Athéna et Hadès.

Okita : Mais alors pourquoi, il y a 300 ans, une guerre sainte éclata ?

Sishya : C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air.

Comme vous le savez déjà, les dieux se réincarnent. Hadès s'est donc réincarner avec de mauvais desseins ainsi qu'Athéna pour le contrer. Perséphone, sentant le danger venant d'Hadès, se réincarna également. Seulement, tout lui a été révélée ! Tout, y compris le fait que Hadès était son époux. De ce fait, elle s'éveilla rapidement et ses souvenirs de déesses également ! De plus, lors de son éveil elle n'avait encore trouvé que 2 chevaliers : Némésis et Nyx. Donc sa protection était amoindrie.

Entre-temps, elle tomba amoureuse de son chevalier le plus fidèle : Némésis, qui lui aussi éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.

Malgré le mariage forcé qu'elle avait eu avec Hadès, elle en était tombée amoureuse, donc, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla elle se rendit compte qu'Athéna voulait tué l'homme qu'elle chérissait et qu'elle aimait deux hommes plus que tout.

Des recherches pour trouver les autre chevaliers du Yin et du Yang ont été mises en place mais Perséphone décida d'agir avant et seule.

Elle mit alors en place un plan pour empêcher Athéna et ses chevaliers de tuer Hadès : une incantation qui consiste a supprimer les pouvoirs de certaines personnes, en l'occurrence les chevaliers d'Athéna. Elle n'en parla a Personne, ni même à Némésis.

Yamiti : Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça !! C'est dangereux !

Okita : Elle devait vouloir les empêcher d'attaquer pour raisonner Hadès et éviter une guerre sainte.

Sishya : C'est exact. Mais ce qui ce passa fut différent…

**Dans le temple de Perséphone :**

          Perséphone avait dormie environ 24h00 (_bah faut bien récupérer_) lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle avait des courbatures partout ainsi que des bleus et un horrible mal de tête ! Elle décida d'aller voir Shaka, lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'il s'était endormi dans une chaise proche de son lit.

Sôma : … _Il m'a veill !_

          Elle alla lui mettre une couverture sur lui lorsqu'elle senti une main passer dans ses cheveux.

Shaka : Ca y est, tu es enfin réveillée…

Sôma : Oui je te remercie d'être resté. Cela fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

Shaka : Je ne sais pas, quelques heures…

Sôma : Ce n'était pas la peine…

Shaka : Je me suis inquiété pour toi !!! Tu as fait peur à tout le monde !

Sôma : Je le sais et je regrette, mais j'ai décidée de me prendre en main et … de me consacrer qu'à mon devoir…

Shaka : … Sôma…

          Elle n'osait pas regarder Shaka en face.

Sôma : … Shaka… je suis désolée…

Shaka : Shuuut… je comprends…. j'attendrai que tous cela soit finit mais attend de rejoindre les autres chevaliers… laisse-nous encore aujourd'hui…

          Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit… (_Mmmmmhh !!! …Ah c'est pas fini bande de pervers !_)

**Dans le temple d'Ashura :**

Kitana : Alors que s'est il pass ?

Sishya : Après l'incantation, elle décida de rejoindre Hadès pour lui faire changer d'avis, mais en vain. Il l'empêcha de partir car il connaissait ses doubles sentiments et lança à l'attaque ses chevaliers (les spectres) au sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Comme les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient impuissants seuls Némésis et Nyx se mirent entre les spectres et Athéna.

Après de nombreuses batailles contre des spectres plus ou moins fort, Nyx et Némésis furent à bout de souffle et ne purent résister à l'attaque la plus puissante de Rhadamanthe de Wyvern.

Perséphone qui suivait la scène par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir d'eau, se rendit compte de l'erreur commise en décidant d'agir par amour et mit fin à ses jours pour annuler le sort qu'elle avait lancée aux chevaliers d'Athéna.

Yamiti : Mais pourquoi ?

Kitana : L'un des hommes qu'elle aime est mort et elle s'est rendue compte que la terre courait un grave danger. De plus, elle n'avait pas la force de tuer le deuxième homme qu'elle aimait… c'était la seule solution pour rétablir la situation.

Sishya : En effet… S'en suivi une guerre sanglante ou TOUS les chevaliers d'Hadès ainsi que ceux d'Athéna périrent sauf Sion le chevalier d'or du bélier (et maître de Mû) ainsi que Dokko, chevalier d'or de la balance (et maître de Shiryu chevalier du dragon).

Athéna réussie à enfermer Hadès, non sans mal car la mort de Perséphone éveilla en lui une colère immense. La terre manqua peu d'être totalement détruite.

…

            L'histoire que Sishya venait de raconter avait glacé le sang de tout le monde.

Kalimin : Cela veut dire que ce qu'il se prépare depuis quelques temps est une seconde guerre sainte entre Athéna et Hadès !

Une voix : C'est exact…

**Dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna :**

            Sôma et Shaka se promenaient dans le jardin principal du sanctuaire. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien tout en profitant du moment présent.

Sôma : c'est agréable ici, on a du mal à croire qu'un si bel endroit puisse exister dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna parmi tant de chevaliers !

Shaka : Oui c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Sôma : Dis-moi…

Une voix : Sôma ?? C'est bien toi ?

            Sôma ce retourna en direction de la voix. Une jeune fille se trouvais à une centaine de mettre et accourai vers Sôma et Shaka.

Sôma : … Fé… Féïna ??!!

Féïna : Oui c'est bien moi !

            Sôma : se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

Sôma : cela fait si longtemps !

Féïna était gênée, car Sôma n'était plus un simple chevalier.

Féïna : Oui, dès que j'ai su que tu étais vivante et au sanctuaire j'ai essayer de te trouver mais tu as l'air prises et une déesse ne se laisse pas approcher aussi facilement…

Sôma : Mais pour toi je ne suis pas une déesse, je suis avant tout une amie !

            Féïna s'agenouilla brutalement.

Féïna : Oh pardonne-moi Sôma, lorsque tu as demandée mon aide il y a 6 ans je n'ai rien fait !! Je t'ai trahi alors que tu avais confiance en moi.

Sôma : Féïna… ce n'est rien ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu as fait ton devoir, j'en aurai certainement fait autant :

Féïna : Non, toi tu ne m'aurai pas laissé tombé… Oh je ne mérite pas ton amiti !

Sôma : Arrête, je te dis que j'aurai fait pareil, on était si jeune, comment pouvait-on résister contre des chevaliers !! De plus, le problème est réglé et le principal est que tout est revenue en ordre.

Shaka : Le seul être a blâmer et l'ancien conseiller !

Féïna : _Oh, le chevalier de la vierge, mais que fait-il ici…_

Sôma : Au fait, je te présente Shaka de la vierge. Et je te présente Féïna, une amie d'enfance.

Féïna : B… Bonjour…

Shaka : Bonjour, enchantée… ne sois pas si timide je ne suis pas méchant.

Féïna : c'est que, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un chevalier d'or !

Sôma : Au fait qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ? Tu as réussi à obtenir l'armure de Calypso ?

Féïna : Oui, comme tu n'étais plus là l'armure m'ai revenue, mais je ne l'ai pas acceptée. Cependant Shina, était obligé de me considérer comme une rebelle et une déserteuse. Refusant cela, elle m'a conseillé de la garder en ta mémoire. Je l'ai donc finalement accepté a contre cœur… Je ne l'ai jamais port

Sôma : Jamais ?

Féïna : Jamais…

Sôma : Mais tu vas vite y remédier ! Puisque je suis là tu n'as plus de raison de la refuser !!

Féïna : Je ne peux pas !

Sôma : Mais si !! Elle te revient de droit et tu l'as mérit ! Tu me dois bien ca !! Je ne l'ai jamais vue port !! J'aimerai tout de même la voir sur ma meilleure amie !!!

Féïna : Sôma… Pardon

            Elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Sôma en pleurant a chaude larme.

**Dans le temple d'Ashura :**

            Une silhouette avec une armure dorée étincelante apparue… c'était Mû.

M : Je vois que vous êtes tous au courant maintenant… C'est à cause de cela que rien n'a été révélé à Perséphone et qu'une mythologie cachée a été mise en place. Dans le monde de la chevalerie l'histoire est beaucoup plus simple : Hadès l'ennemi juré d'Athéna s'est réveillé et pour le contrer Athéna en fit de même. Une guerre sainte entre les chevalier des 2 camps s'en suivi et Athéna gagna en enfermant Hadès et ses spectres dans une tour.

Le reste n'est pas enseigné et, est classé secret, en particulier pour Perséphone.

Ao : Mais Sishya a dit que la mythologie se répétait alors…

Okita : NON !! Il faut empêcher cela ! Et c'est ce qu'Athéna essaye de faire ! D'ailleurs ça a l'air de marcher !

Kitana : … si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise à mes dépends, c'est bien que le destin ne peux être changé malgré les efforts que l'on fait… certains événement peuvent variés mais au bout du compte cela reviens au même.

Okita : Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?!

Kitana : J'en ai fait l'expérience, de plus, tu ne vois pas que ça a déjà commenc ? Les dieux ont fait que Sôma soit également le chevalier Némésis pour éviter qu'elle n'en tombe amoureuse, mais en fin de compte c'est du chevalier de la vierge ! Maintenant, la seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est éviter que le destin ne se fasse par un chemin plus périlleux…

Okita : Tu comptes laisser mourir Perséphone ?

Kitana : Je n'ai pas dit cela ! Je l'empêcherai de tout mon corps de mourir, c'est mon devoir en tant que chevalier du Yin et du Yang mais…

Ao : … mais cela ne ferai que retarder l'échéance…

… …

            Plus personne n'osait parler… Tous refusaient de croire en un destin qui semblait inéluctable…

M : C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tout le monde se prépare à affronter cela ! Il faut que l'on soit vainqueur de cette guerre sainte et tout faire pour empêcher la mort de nos Déesses !

Yamiti : Je comprends pourquoi vous avez été si violent la dernière fois…

M : Oui et je m'en excuse, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je venais faire… j'étais très énervé par l'attitude de Sôma.

Okita : Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour elle n'est-ce pas ?

M : … Oui… je lui ai enseignée tous ce que je savais depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme ma petite sœur…

Ashura : … et c'est réciproque…

**Vers une petite maison :**

Féïna : Voici ma maison. (Bah oui faut bien qu'ils vivent les chevaliers !!)

Shaka : Elle a l'air très accueillante.

Sôma : Allé, va chercher Calypso.

            Féïna les fit entré pour aller dans la petite cour de derrière. Elle parti chercher l'armure.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle portais la « caisse » contenant l'armure ». Elle l'ouvrit et une magnifique armure bleuté et verte en sortit se posant sur Féïna.

Sôma : Voici l'armure d'argent de Calypso ! Mon dieu, elle te va si bien !

Féïna : Oh… c'est si étrange… cette sensation…

Shaka : Tu l'as sent n'est-ce pas… l'énergie de Calypso qui t'envahis… A partir de maintenant c'est elle qui va te guider tout au long de ta vie !

Sôma : Alors heureuse de la porter ?

Féïna : Oui, c'est si intense !

Sôma : Dire que tu as failli louper cet événement a cause de moi, tas pas changé t'es toujours aussi bête.

Féïna : Et toi t'es toujours aussi chiante !

            Elles éclatèrent de rire, heureuse de se retrouver !

**Le lendemain au temple de Perséphone :**

         Le jour s'était levé depuis une heure. Sôma était prête à rejoindre ces chevaliers ainsi qu'Athéna et le grand pope. Elle regarda en direction du lit où dormait encore Shaka. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser et passer une dernière fois sa main dans sa chevelure dorée.

Elle partit en se retourna une dernière fois avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous.

Léth : Voilà Perséphone !

         Tout le monde était déjà arrivé et attendait Sôma.

Sôma : Pardon je suis en retard… Oh ! Je vois que tu as troqué ton habit de grand pope pour revêtir ton armure.

Ayolia (le grand pope) : Oui, si il y a une attaque je me sentirai plus alèse dedans, de plus cela fait trop longtemps que je l'ai mise de côté et il faut que je m'y réhabitue.

Sôma : … Pour ce qu'il se prépare…

         Ayolia se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe (_tu parles d'un grd pope _).

Ayolia : Enfin je veux dire…

Sôma : C'est pas grave… on y va ?

         Ils montèrent donc tous dans l'hélicoptère qui les attendait.

**Dans l'hélicoptère :**

         Kitana et Aoî s'étaient mis l'un a côté de l'autre et parlaient de leur vies.

Ao : Au fait, hier tu as dit que tu avais appris a tes dépends que le destin était inéluctable, puis-je savoir comment ?

Kitana : Je me doutais que tu me poserai cette question…

Ao : Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne t'y oblige pas.

Kitana : … merci…

Ao : alors ?

Kitana : je croyais que je n'étais pas obligée de te le dire ??

Ao : Bah… oui mais…

Kitana : Mais tu tiens tout de même a savoir…

Ao : … euh…

Kitana : C'est bon je vais te le dire…

         Les yeux de Aoî se mirent à briller de curiosité.

Kitana : Tu me fais penser à un gosse… ih ih ih… Donc… Je vais te raconter tout de puis le début :

Comme tu le sais déjà, je viens de la tribu cachée des Alfes clairs qui a pour chef un Ase (un Dieu-Alfe). L'Ase est un Alfe supérieur comportant des pouvoirs mentaux beaucoup plus développé que les autres (_les alfes ont déjà des capacités mentales surprenantes_).

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance mon destin est de devenir le prochain chef de ma tribu.

De plus une vieille légende de mon village disait que, lorsque Perséphone se réveillera, le prochain Alfe (_Kitana_) serai le plus puissant jamais eu afin de protéger la Déesse.

Les Alfes savaient que Perséphone s'était réincarnée de ce fait je fut chérie dès mon arrivée au monde et mon avenir tout tracé.

Seulement tout les futurs Ases, sans exception on perdu la vue (d'une manière ou d'une autre) avant de devenir le chef. C'était le destin de chaque futur Ase, y compris le mien.

En grandissant j'ai refusée ce destin et mis tout en œuvre pour échapper à celui-ci. Je me suis alors enfuis de ma tribu a l'âge de 10 ans et j'ai rencontré Evan, chevalier Tartare du Yin et du Yang, qui devint mon maître.

Je me suis entraînée encore et encore pour oublier mon destin et j'ai finalement développée des pouvoirs mentaux extraordinaires.

Au bout d'un certains temps, mon cousin le plus proche, qui était partis me chercher, me retrouva et me supplia de rentrer au village rapidement. La raison de son empressement était simple : des trolls (opposés en tout point aux alfes) avaient envahis mon village natal, profitant de l'absence d'Ase.

J'ai hésité quelques minutes, car je sentais que le destin s'accomplissait de plus en plus. Finalement je suivi mon cousin car j'avais des êtres chers qui vivaient dans mon ancien village.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vu en arrivant : Le village était en feu et une guerre sévissait entre les alfes et les trolls. Je ne connaissais rien de la souffrance et de l'horreur mais ce jour là, j'en appris long… trop long.

Mon corps ne répondait plus, et je voyais tous les gens que j'aimais, sans rien pouvoir faire, souffrir et mourir d'une façon inqualifiable… je ne pensais pas que de tel être tel que les trolls étaient capables de faire ce genre de chose.

Le choc psychologique fut si violent que mon esprit annula instantanément toutes capacités visuelles.

Les Alfes qui ont vues la scène racontent qu'ils virent mes yeux devenir complètement vide.

Pour eux c'était la preuve que le destin suivait son court et que j'allais s'éveiller.

Ils décrivent la suite de cette façon : « Une énergie mystique l'enveloppa et une armure apparue au dessus d'elle. Elle se fixa sur Kitana qui semblait différente. Avec des larmes de rages elle lança une attaque mentale surpuissante qui détruisit tous sur son passage, exceptés les Alfes. »

Ensuite je me suis effondrée et l'armure se posa à côté de moi.

Le destin s'était accompli, je devais donc reprendre le rôle d'Alfe et devenir protecteur de Perséphone.

Malgré ce que j'ai fait pour échapper à mon destin tout tracé, je n'ai réussi qu'à abandonner mes proches pour finalement perdre la vue et devenir Ase. Voila pourquoi je ne crois plus en la force de la volont

         Aoî resta sans voix. Il n'imaginait pas une telle histoire…

Ao : Mais… Puisque c'est ton esprit qui est la cause de ta cécité, tu as des chances de recouvrir la vue ?

Kitana : … Non, c'est un choc psychologique irréparable. J'ai consulté des tas de spécialistes en vain…

Ao : …Je suis désolée d'avoir éveiller de mauvais souvenirs… mais je…

Kitana : Ce n'est rien… au contraire cela m'a fait du bien d'en parler a quelqu'un. Tu es la première personne a qui je révèle mon histoire.

Ao : J'en suis touch

Kitana : Maintenant c'est à ton tour.

Ao : Comment ça ?

Kitana : Raconte-moi ton pass ! Je l'ai fait et maintenant c'est a toi ! Je vous tout savoir !

Ao : Oh tu sais il n'y a rien a dire !

Kitana : Aller je suis sur que si ! Comment tu as découvert l'existence de Perséphone et comment tu es devenus chevalier ?

Ao : … non… je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien a dire…

Kitana : Un petit effort.

Ao : … Regarde on arrive ! (_Détournement de conversation…)_

A suivre…

Si vous voulez des précisions sur l'histoire ou sur quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer un email !

Yona


	13. fiche persos

PERSEPHONE

Fiches personnages

Sôma :

Age : 18 ans

Taille : 1m70

Poids : 60 kg

Date de naissance : 12 Novembre

Signe astrologique : Scorpion

Nationalit : Japonaise

Physique : Long cheveux noirs, lissent et fins, yeux verts en amandes, teint matte.

Signe particulier : Yeux dorés lorsque la cosmoénergie est au maximum.

Histoire : Enlever du Sanctuaire par Shaka pour éviter une mort certaine, elle est confiée au chevalier de Nyx pour se cacher et réussir à gagner l'armure de Némesis. Elle revient 6 ans plus tard (à 18 ans) pour remercier le chevalier d'or.

Chevalier de Némésis :

Catégorie : Chevalier du Yin et du Yang

Protecteur de : Perséphone

Armure : Némésis.

Maître : Ashura, Chevalier de Nyx.

Lieu d'entraînement : Le sanctuaire et l'île de Nyx.

Durée de l'entraînement : 6 ans

Pouvoirs :                  - L'envole de Némésis

                                 - La vague du Léviathan

                                 - La queue du Léviathan

                                 - La vengeance Divine (pouvoir le plus puissant)

                                 - Le bouclier d'orgueil (pouvoir de défense)

                                 - Le Chaos de Nyx (pouvoir de défense)

                                 - Le tourbillon vengeur (pouvoir de défense)

Perséphone :

Caractéristique : Déesse des morts aux côtés d'Hadès et Déesse de la Terre et de l'Agriculture. Fille de Zeus et de Déméter, elle est donc la nièce d'Athéna.

Ses protecteurs : Les chevaliers du Yin et du Yang :

                                 - Chevalier de Némésis                               - Chevalier de Chimère

                                 - Chevalier de Nyx                                     - Chevalier de Cerbère

                                 - Chevalier de Thanatos                              - Chevalier du Centaure

                                 - Chevalier du Tartare                                 - Chevalier d'Erinyes

                                 - Chevalier de l'Achéron                             - Chevalier de Harpies

                                 - Chevalier de Léthé                                   - Chevalier de Cronos

                                 - Chevalier de Charon                                 - Chevalier du Typhon

Son sanctuaire : Le sanctuaire des Ombres situés juste en dessous de celui d'Athéna.

Mission : Protéger la terre aux côtés Athéna et protéger les Enfers ainsi que les âmes défuntes aux cotés d'Hadès.

Shaka :

Age : 23ans (et oui faut bien que ca colle avec mon histoire ).

Histoire : Il sauva Sôma (à 17ans) avec l'aide de Mû alors qu'elle devait être exécuter pour être Perséphone. Il l'a confia à Ashura, un ami de longue date. Il était amoureux d'elle à cette époque et l'est encore plus maintenant. Il savait qu'elle venait en cachette écouter ses cours de bouddhisme. Mais il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir car elle n'était pas considérée comme son élève et par conséquent elle n'avait pas le droit de participer à l'entraînement. Il essayait tout de même de lui faire profiter au maximum de ses cours.

Il est aussi considéré comme le protecteur de Perséphone en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna.

Autre : Pour le reste c'est exactement pareil que dans le manga et la série.

**  
**

M :

Age : 25 ans (lors de la découverte de Perséphone il avait 19ans)

Histoire : Il aida Shaka à sauver Sôma et la recueilli après son irruption au sanctuaire.

Sôma venait également en cachette écouter ses cours de télékinésie. Mû le savait mais tout comme Shaka faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir et essayait de lui faire profiter un maximum de ses cours.

Autre : Pour le reste c'est exactement pareil que dans le manga et la série.

**  
**

Athéna :

Age : 23ans (lors de la découverte de Perséphone elle avait 17ans)

Histoire : Dans la mythologie, c'est la sœur de Zeus, donc la tante de Perséphone. Sôma aime beaucoup embêter Athéna avec cela.

Autre : Pour le reste c'est exactement pareil que dans le manga et la série.

Le Grand Pope :

Son identit : Le chevalier d'or du Lion Ayolia

Age : 24 ans (lors de la découverte de Perséphone il avait 16 ans)

Histoire : Il est devenu Grand Pope après la bataille du sanctuaire. Mû et Shaka avait été désigné mais Shaka ne voulant pas assumer ce rôle et n'ayant pas de prédécesseur refusa.

Mû accepta mais prendra ses fonctions une fois que son élève Kiki pourra reprendre la relève en tant que chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

C'est donc Ayolia qui a été désigné temporairement.

Il avait soit disant donner l'ordre d'arrêter et de tuer une fille ayant les yeux dorés mais en fait ce n'était qu'une machination de son conseiller, qui, épris d'Athéna, voulait que seule elle, règne sur la terre.

Le conseiller du Grand Pope :

Age : 56 ans

Nationalit : Grecque

Physique : De petite taille, gros, les cheveux gris-brun, yeux gris.

Histoire : Epris d'Athéna et sachant que Perséphone allait bientôt faire son apparition, grâce à la mythologie cachée, il donna l'ordre de tuer une fille aux yeux dorés.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il disait que l'ordre venait du Grand Pop.

Seul les chevaliers d'or de la vierge et du bélier se doutaient de quelques choses.

Il fini donc en prison sur la demande de Perséphone au lieu d'être exécuté.

Ashura :

Age : 28ans

Taille : 1m80

Poids : 75 kg

Date de naissance : ? ? ?

Nationalit : Chine

Physique : Long cheveux noirs, lissent et fins, yeux noirs, teint matte. (Il a d'étrange ressemblance avec Ashura-oh, le père du beau et ténébreux Ashura, dans RG-Veda de Clamp). (Sur l'image il n'a pas le teint matte mais dans l'histoire si).

Signe particulier : Il a la beauté sombre de la Nuit.

Histoire : Devenu Chevalier de Nyx a 13ans, il part sur le continent à la recherche de la Déesse mais en vain. Il s'installe au Japon à l'âge de 18 ans après avoir rencontré Serena. Il part à 25 ans à la suite du décès prématuré de sa fiancée et s'établit sur l'île de Nyx.

A 28 ans après une vie de solitude il reçut pour mission de protéger et d'entraîner Sôma qui est en réalité Perséphone.

Chevalier de Nyx :

Catégorie : Chevalier du Yin et du Yang

Protecteur de : Perséphone

Armure : Nyx

Lieu d'entraînement : L'île de Nyx.

Pouvoirs :      - Le Chaos de Nyx (pouvoir de défense)                       - L'abolition de l'ombre

                     - Le barrage de la lumière (pouvoir défensif)                  - Les mystères de Nyx

                     - L'abolition de la lumière (pouvoir le plus fort)              - Le gouffre des ténèbres

Elève : Sôma Chevalier de Némesis

Okita :

Age : 12ans

Taille : 1m50

Poids : 40 kg

Date de naissance : ? ? ?

Nationalité : Européen

Physique : Cheveux mi-court, blanc, yeux rouges, teint blanc. (Pour vous donnez une idée il ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke Sarutobi l'un des 10 guerriers de Sanada dans « Samurai Deeper Kyo ».)

Signe particulier : Il a les yeux rouges d'un démon assoiffé de sang.

Histoire : Il a été abandonné à l'âge de 6 ans sur l'île de la souffrance, où les seuls habitants sont des monstres assoiffés de sang, qui ne sortent que la nuit. La loi de cette île est «la loi du plus fort ». Un jour alors qu'il se cachait dans une grotte, il découvrit une inscription qui disait qu'il y avait l'armure de Thanatos dans les profondeurs de l'île. Cela lui donna une raison de vivre et il s'entraîna jusqu'à dompter tous les monstres mais ne trouva pas l'armure. Un jour, à 11ans, de colère il frappa le sol, et une énorme crevasse se forma. L'armure en sorti. Sur le casque des inscriptions disait qu'il était le protecteur de Perséphone. Il parti donc de l'île à la recherche de cette Déesse. Jusqu'au jour où, après un an de recherche, il rencontra le Chevalier Némesis également protecteur de Perséphone.

Il a un frère qui s'appelle Atiko (10ans), qui vit au sanctuaire d'Athéna en tant qu'élève du chevalier d'argent du Rhinocéros, Sozy.

Chevalier de Thanatos:

Catégorie : Chevalier du Yin et du Yang

Protecteur de : Perséphone

Maître : Aucun

Lieu d'entraînement : L'île de la mort (aucun rapport avec celle du Phoenix)

Pouvoirs :         - Le mangeur de vie (pouvoir le plus fort)                    - La ruée des monstres

                        - L'illusion de la mort (pouvoir défensif)                       - Les buveurs de sang

                        - Le masque de Thanatos (pouvoir défensif)                - Le gouffre des ombres

- La faucille du messager de la mort

Atiko :

Age : 10ans

Taille : 1m40

Poids : 27 kg

Date de naissance : ? ? ?

Nationalité : Européen

Physique : Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, teint blanc, petite tête ronde d'enfant.

Signe particulier : Il a quelquefois le même regard que son frère Okita. Ce n'est pas encore un chevalier.

Maître : Sozy, le chevalier du Rhinocéros.

Histoire : Lorsqu'il avait 4 ans sont frère à été abandonné sur l'île de la souffrance, car ses parents le prenaient pour un démon. Il était très attaché à son frère et pleura cet abandon.

Il ne leur pardonna pas cela. En quelques mois il changea de comportement : de garçon gentil et tendre il passa à un garçon agressif et brutal. Il fini par tuer ses parents par vengeance pour son frère. Il fut recueilli par l'orphelinat au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il explique ce qu'il s'était passé et Athéna décida d'effacer le passé d'Akito pour le préserver. Il redevint plus calme et se plia aux entraînements du chevalier d'argent du Rhinocéros, Sozy. Il fit ensuite la connaissance du chevalier Thanatos.

Nécie

Age : 20ans

Taille : 1m75

Poids : 60 kg

Date de naissance :

Signe astrologique : Capricorne

Nationalité: Cambodgienne

Physique : Cheveux longs, bouclés noirs, yeux en amande, brun, teint matte.

Signe particulier : Elle ressemble à Perséphone

Histoire : Ses parents étaient propriétaires d'une grande entreprise. Mais ils étaient trempés dans des affaires de trafic d'armes, de drogues et d'autre. Ils furent assassinés lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans. Elle fus placé dans une famille que ses parents avaient choisi au cas ou il leur arriverait malheur.

Elle était heureuse mais Yokha, le mari, était très joueur et ils perdirent tout leur argent. Ils la vendirent à 10ans à un réseau de prostitution.

Plus tard elle appris que lors d'une dispute, Yokha avait tué sa femme Noghi. Elle le haie de toute ses forces, et grâce à cette haine elle réussi à surmonter la prostitution. A 17ans, elle réussi à s'enfuir pour essayer de retrouvé Yokha. Au bout d'un an elle le retrouva et le tua.

Elle se fu retrouvé par le Patron du réseau de prostitution alors qu'elle était restée quelques jours sur la tombe de Noghi.

Après être battus elle accepta de revenir dans la prostitution. Puis un jour elle entendis parler de la Princesse Saori. Elle s'enfuie une seconde fois et pu rencontrer Saori à 19 ans. Elle l'engagea comme servante, puis elle lui donna une mission. Celle de protéger et de servir Perséphone.


End file.
